So Obscure and So Beautiful
by Fe - Envy
Summary: 1752. Ocultistas, caçadores de vampiros, os mistérios sobre o vampiro original, mitos e lendas se tornando reais quando a noite domina… YAOI CrossXKomui, KandaXLavi, AllenXTykki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -Man não me pertence. Fosse meu, já estaríamos assistindo mais uma temporada. Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

Resumo: 1752. Ocultistas, caçadores de vampiros, os mistérios sobre o vampiro original, mitos e lendas se tornando reais quando a noite domina… YAOI(CrossXKomui, KandaXLavi, AllenXTykki)

**So obscure and so beautiful**

_(Tão obscuro e tão belo)_

**1 – Shadowman**

_**À noite, insônia, pesadelos – não sonhos**_

_**Me arrastam pela obscenidade**_

_**Não há lugar para correr – nem esconder**_

Revirou-se na cama novamente. O corpo já começava a doer pelo tempo em que permanecera sem conseguir dormir. Lá fora, a noite alta e sem estrelas, o vento como um silvo passando pelas árvores.

Sua insônia o incomodava outra vez depois de muito tempo. Mas havia um estado ébrio em que se encontrava, entre o sono e o despertar, um lugar onde sua mente não conseguia decidir o caminho, se voltava e despertava completamente daquele desespero ou se adormecia e deixava os pesadelos que já haviam começado o dominarem por completo. Sentia o sabor nos lábios, passava a língua por eles e sentia que o líquido viscoso e quente estava ali. Se apavorava e queria se debater, limpar a boca e cuspir fora o sangue, mas fazia exatamente o contrário, lambia mais e deixava o sabor metálico preencher completamente sua boca. Ele sentia medo. Medo de desejar mais daquela sensação pavorosa, o sangue que provara em seus lábios o deixava ainda mais fora de si.

_**Ele está em meu sangue**_

_**Eu tento impedi-lo**_

_**Ele governa a dor**_

_**Ele inventa os pensamentos vis**_

_**As palavras corruptas**_

_**Ele enlouquece meus nervos**_

Sentia uma pressão no peito, como se algo estivesse em torno de seu coração, tentando sufocar sua vida e suas emoções. Queria gritar, a dor o fazia querer parar, contudo sua voz não saia, queria dominar aquilo que o desesperava, queria matá-lo. Pensava em como se livrar do seu pesadelo, daquilo que estava lhe sufocando, daquele homem que lhe fazia tremer… queria matá-lo. Se o matasse, ele nunca mais entraria em seus sonhos, ele nunca mais lhe daria o sangue, nunca mais inebriaria seus sentidos com dor e prazer começando a se misturar.

- _Você quer que eu pare?_ – A voz era docemente carregada de luxúria. Não parecia querer ameaçá-lo. – _É só se deixar levar… esqueça a dor. Um dia isso não vai mais existir…_

Não queria se deixar levar por aquele sangue colocado em seus lábios outra vez, mas o bebia ainda assim. Como se tivesse sede daquele medo imoral que o dominava quando fazia isso.

_**Suas garras**_

_**Sua risada envenenada desfigura a lâmina**_

_**Seus longos dentes afiados**_

_**Lento silêncio**_

_**Murmurando obstinado**_

E enquanto bebia, não tinha forças para parar as unhas que deslizavam pelos lados de seu corpo, cravando-se em suas costelas, cada vez mais fundo. Gemia e arfava, mas não conseguia parar aquilo. Era insanamente prazeroso. A sensação de ser subjugado na escuridão, morrendo lentamente tendo seu coração sufocado, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia morrer porque havia vida sendo empurrada contra sua boca, em sua língua, descendo por sua garganta, escorrendo em seu rosto e pescoço.

Era quando sua sanidade gritava: o que estava fazendo? Seria tragado para um mundo que não havia volta!

A mão debilmente alcançava o punhal que jamais deixava de colocar debaixo do travesseiro antes de se deitar, mas seu pulso era tomado firmemente e as mesmas unhas que se cravaram em suas costelas agora se enterravam ali. A risada do homem sobre si preenchia o quarto e o punhal caia de suas mãos, deformado.

- _Você quer mesmo tentar isso outra vez?… Não pode usar isso contra mim, meu anjo…_

A voz sussurrava contra seu pescoço, sentia o hálito morno deslizar sobre sua pele. Então tudo começava a se dissolver quando sentia algo afiado rasgar a carne macia e se aprofundar cada vez mais. Nesse instante, sequer conseguia gemer. Imóvel e silencioso, deixava o outro arrancar vida de si. Seu corpo parecia queimar debaixo dos lábios e mãos que o tomavam. Mas ele parava, abandonava seu corpo e apenas dizia em seu ouvido:

- _Você sempre me pertencerá…_

_**Ele possui a culpa**_

_**ele está em minhas veias…**_

_**Ele possui a culpa**_

_**Eu tento impedi-lo**_

_**Ele governa a dor interior**_

_**Ele inventa os pensamentos vis**_

_**As palavras corruptas**_

_**Ele enlouquece meus nervos**_

Conseguia abrir os olhos debilmente, mas só o que enxergava além da escuridão era a brasa e a fumaça que ondulavam na beira da cama. O cheiro do cigarro o invadia. Era sempre o mesmo. Tentava mover-se, queria falar, queria ver, mas era tudo inútil.

_**Eu nunca vi sua face**_

_**Mas eu tenho sentido sua respiração muitas vezes**_

_**Encharcado em suor**_

_**Calmantes e cigarros**_

_**Mas quando o dia persegue a noite distante…**_

_**Ele possui a culpa**_

_**Ele está em minhas veias…**_

Por um momento, lhe ouvia a voz outra vez, mas não conseguia compreendê-lo. Então seus olhos pesavam e não podia mais mantê-los abertos.

…

Despertou num susto e se sentou na cama no mesmo instante. A respiração descompassada, o corpo completamente molhado de suor e a sensação de estar com o peito sendo comprimido ainda permaneciam. Estava excitado, seu corpo tremia. A vela colocada sobre a mesa de estudos estava no final, com a chama oscilante, iluminava debilmente o quarto. Fitou ao seu redor. Estava sozinho.

- O mesmo pesadelo outra vez… - Mas o gosto forte de sangue ainda estava em sua boca, podia senti-lo, e o cheiro de cigarro pairava no ar. Tocou o próprio pescoço, nada.

Não havia nada. Olhou para seu corpo nu, nenhum arranhão sequer. Só o suor e a excitação haviam sido deixados de fato. Fechou as mãos, apertando o lençol, trazendo-o para cobrir-se. Se sentia abandonado. Traído por si mesmo. Seus pesadelos o estavam seduzindo.

- O que você quer de mim? – Sussurrou para o nada antes de deixar-se cair sobre o travesseiro novamente.

O punhal jazia no chão com a lâmina destorcida. Mas não chegaria a vê-lo. Havia adormecido.

…

Enquanto seu irmão tinha pesadelos, a garota sonhava. Sonhava com uma voz doce e gentil:

- _Você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha… não tenha medo… sempre estarei com você._

E dormia um sono tranqüilo, sem saber que no quarto ao lado seu precioso irmão estava sendo levado para seus pesadelos mais profundos.

**(…)**

Sete de dezembro de 1752, Irlanda.

Vivia do mundo obscuro que as outras pessoas não viam porque estavam adormecidas. Começara isso por causa de sua insônia, ainda criança. Ao andar solitário pela noite vira e ouvira coisas das quais as outras pessoas não lhe acreditavam. Mas ele sabia o que estava vivendo, não enlouquecera e tão pouco criara ilusões. Tornara-se um pesquisador de fenômenos ocultos e sobrenaturais. Vivia de comprovar (ao menos para si mesmo) que as lendas noturnas eram reais. Tudo anotado detalhadamente em seus relatos.

Agora por vezes se reunia com outros interessados em ocultismo e observações sobrenaturais para exporem e discutirem suas experiências e pontos de vista.

…Numa sala reservada do hotel, ele se reunia com outros doze homens, alguns dos quais já encontrara anteriormente. Naquele momento, era ele quem discursava. Jamais se agradara de falar em público, mas via-se necessário.

Seus olhos negros puxados fitaram a sala iluminada por velas trêmulas, onde as combinações de sombras criavam espectros nas paredes. Desses doze homens que o acompanhavam, onze se reuniam em semicírculo sentados à sua frente e um outro assentava-se nos fundos da sala, onde a iluminação não atingia, com as pernas cruzadas e um cigarro aceso entre os dedos da mão direita – era tudo o que se podia distinguir na penumbra. Mas o cheiro que sentia desde que entrara ali lhe era familiar. Parecia vir dos fundos, de onde o homem se sentava. Não se recordava de onde conhecia aquele cheiro, mas o conhecia.

Komui Lee discursava sobre coisas que lhe eram reais, mas sua imaginação, muitas vezes, era bem mais assustadora do que os fatos. O homem no canto da sala estava deixando-o profundamente incomodado, a brasa e a fumaça do cigarro que dançavam na penumbra, sem poder ver o rosto, distinguir suas formas…

- Senhor Lee, na última vez em que estive lendo os seus relatos, achei uma curiosa menção sobre alguma coisa que descreve como "vampiro original"… - Reever, um estudioso velho conhecido de Komui entrou no assunto.

- Eu e alguns outros estudiosos estivemos tentando chegar ao ponto de partida de seu raciocínio, mas ainda ficamos em dúvida. – O velho professor Tiedol não entendia como alguém tão suscetível à insanidade como Komui Lee podia escrever relatórios tão intrigantes.

Komui – Há muito tempo estudando especialmente as atividades vampíricas, cheguei a fatos que me mostraram evidências da existência de um _vampiro original_, ou seja, um ser que não foi criado por outro vampiro ou por maldições.

Reever – E que tipo de "coisa" seria essa se até hoje evidenciamos que, para existir um vampiro, primeiro uma pessoa tem que "morrer"?

- Ele está se referindo a uma criatura que nunca foi humana. – A voz ecoou familiar nos ouvidos do ocultista oriental. O homem no fundo da sala se levantou e caminhou para perto do grupo. Komui ajeitou os óculos para fitá-lo melhor. Era alto, robusto, de pele impecavelmente branca e uniforme como mármore, olhos cor de amêndoa, suaves e insinuantes, emoldurados pelos cílios da mesma cor dos longos cabelos vermelhos - um tom de vermelho tão vivo como se tivesse sido tingido com sangue, - os lábios eram carnudos e perfeitamente contornados. Vestia-se impecavelmente, com um casaco de veludo quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, com bordados nos punhos e na gola e botas pretas incrivelmente bem engraxadas, que chegavam a reluzir.

A aparência do homem incomodou ainda mais o ocultista dissertante.

Tiedol – Meu senhor, como pode nos sugerir uma criatura "que nunca foi humana"?

- Um _vampiro original_, alguém jamais transformado, portanto… - O homem prosseguiu sem concluir.

Komui –… Já teria nascido _vampiro_. – Komui sentiu um leve tremor em seu corpo ao dizer essas palavras encarando o homem parado a sua frente. _"Strigoii?… Impossível… Não é isso… é…"_

Reever – Isso sim me parece muito incoerente e louco, senhor Lee…

- De fato. É uma especulação e tanto… - O homem colocou um tom de descrença na voz. Um burburinho surgiu na sala, os homens sussurravam seus mais diversos pensamentos a respeito uns aos outros. Komui apenas continuou a olhar o homem misterioso, que olhava em retorno diretamente em seus olhos. Suspirou alto, cada vez mais desconfortável. Passou as costas da mão pela testa, enxugando algumas gotículas de suor que começavam a se formar, embora estivesse bastante frio. O homem pareceu sorrir com o canto dos lábios, ao que Komui sentiu que seus cabelos de alguma forma haviam se soltado do laço de cetim que os prendia; passou a mão por eles, as longas mechas negras caiam sobre os ombros perfeitamente lisas e brilhantes, descendo até o meio das costas. Olhou para o chão, procurando a fita, mas não havia sinal dela. Tornou a olhar para o homem em pé atrás dos outros, seu coração saltando violentamente no peito ao ver a fita de cetim enrolar-se e escorregar nos movimentos dos dedos longos e pálidos. Sua respiração ficou pesada, como se o ar no local houvesse ficado mais denso; contudo, nenhum dos outros homens pareceu notar isso.

"_Não é possível… isso não pode estar acontecendo…"_ Passaram tantos pensamentos em tão pouco tempo que não conseguiu focar um sequer. Sua fita ainda passeava nos dedos do outro quando sua voz pareceu retornar, dirigindo-se a todos:

Komui – Senhores, eu sinto muito, mas preciso me retirar imediatamente. Nossa reunião fica pendente. – Antes que qualquer um pudesse protestar, Komui se virou e atravessou a porta tão rapidamente como se um compromisso inadiável o esperasse. Talvez fosse esse o caso.

"_Entrar em meu quarto e fechar a porta é algo absolutamente ridículo para alguém que conhece o que eu conheço."_

Seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos, ecoando pelo corredor vazio do hotel, até encontrar as escadas. Desceu os degraus de dois em dois, chegando ao hall. Dali, dirigiu-se até o pequeno restaurante que o hotel possuía e sentou-se numa mesa no canto perto do balcão. Apoiou os cotovelos nela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente. Aguardou; cabeça baixa, dedos entrelaçados na nuca. Sua espera não durou mais do que segundos. Sentiu alguém sentar-se na cadeira ao lado; colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e ergueu os olhos sem relutar. Nenhuma surpresa ao encontrar o par de olhos amendoados o encarando.

- Normalmente as pessoas "fogem" para seus quartos e trancam as portas atrás de si… - O homem comentou.

Komui – Eu não sou "normal". – Suspirou. Assim, tão perto, parecia fazer sua mente girar enlouquecida. Agora tinha absoluta certeza de que conhecia o cheiro. O homem passou os dedos pelo cavanhaque bem aparado da cor dos cabelos e sorriu.

- Oh, estou com algo que é seu! – Com a outra mão, retirou do bolso do casaco a fita de cetim e estendeu-a na direção de Komui. O ocultista tomou sua fita de volta, mas não a colocou nos cabelos. – O seu nome é Komui Lee, certo? Vi escrito no edital da reunião…

Komui – E você, tem nome?

- É claro que tenho. Embora não costume dizer a muitas pessoas. É Marian Cross.

"_Isso só pode ser uma piada…"_

O homem, que agora tinha nome, riu, afastando os cabelos que insistiam em lhe cair sobre o olho direito.

Cross – Não, não é uma piada. Este realmente é o meu nome.

Komui – Pode conhecer os meus pensamentos? – Ajeitou os óculos outra vez, não conseguia conter seu coração que parecia querer saltar para fora do peito.

Cross – Quando os deixa transparecer em seus olhos, sim.

Komui – Por que veio?

Cross – Porque você me esperava. – Komui abriu a boca para falar, mas não teve tempo. – Agora, o que _você_ quer de mim?

Komui – Muitas coisas. Mas, a princípio, só queria ter certeza, para eu mesmo, de que você existia…

Cross – Bem, eu estou aqui. E essas "muitas coisas" parecem mais com "muitas perguntas", estou certo novamente?

Komui – Sim. Muitas que eu sempre tive, muitas que surgiram agora que estou diante de você. – O homem ruivo passou a fazer algo que não costumava: reparar no outro.

Cross – Você é chinês, mas isso parece muito óbvio. Seus pais foram mortos pelo que vocês chamam de _chiang-shih_. Um e depois o outro. Então você fugiu com sua irmã pequena para que vocês não tivessem o mesmo fim. Mas a criatura não parou de segui-los e você fez a única coisa que podia naquelas circunstâncias: o enfrentou. Você se perguntou se a tocha não ter se apagado com o vento era apenas sorte e ateou fogo na criatura. Essa foi a primeira, mas não a última vez em que enfrentou um vampiro. E, tão pouco, vampiros foram as únicas entidades "sobrenaturais" que cruzaram o seu caminho. – Komui apenas prestava atenção enquanto o homem contava a sua história. – O que você **não sabe** é que as memórias sobrenaturais das entidades que você elimina vagam com você. E eu só sei a **sua** história porque consigo ler essas memórias registradas na sua energia vital.

Komui – O que mais sabe sobre mim?

Cross – Relativamente eu não sei **nada** sobre **você** e sim sobre as criaturas que enfrentou. O que eu sei é o que as pessoas comentam, coisas que flutuam entre a realidade e a fantasia. Que você é brilhante ou completamente maluco – ou os dois.

Komui – Se eu fosse maluco, você não estaria diante de mim agora. – _"Seus olhos mostram que você me conhece melhor do que quer deixar que eu saiba… eu também posso ver mais do que o óbvio…" _– A história sobre o _chiang-shih_ eu nunca contei a ninguém e minha irmã era muito pequena para se lembrar.

Cross – Ah, e você não é nada cauteloso. Procurar um _vampiro original_ assim, tão descaradamente, oscila entre a loucura e a burrice.

Komui – Ninguém acredita que exista um mesmo… e eu jamais poderei provar.

Cross – As pessoas estão olhando. Um chinês numa cidade pequena como esta não é comum. – Quem é que estaria prestando atenção num chinês quando tinha um homem com cabelos cor de sangue no ambiente? – Não gostaria de conversar mais reservadamente? – O convite era tão tentador quanto ameaçador. Komui relutou por um instante:

Komui – No meu quarto há a minha irmã, que certamente já está dormindo e não quero aborrecê-la.

Cross – A essa hora meu filho não deve estar no quarto, me acompanharia até lá? – Aquela estranha informação espantou o ocultista:

Komui – Você tem um filho?

Cross – Lhe falo mais sobre ele se me acompanhar. – Soara quase como chantagem.

Komui – Sim, está bem. – Levantaram-se da mesa e caminharam para fora do restaurante.

"_Filho? Como ele pode ter filhos?"_

Cheio de perguntas gritando em sua mente, e sem cuidado algum, Komui acompanhou o estranho escada acima, em direção a suas prováveis respostas.

**(…)**

A garota chinesa despertou de seu sono subitamente. A vela que seu irmão havia deixado ainda estava acesa, mas ele não retornara, sua cama estava vazia.

Estava acostumada com o ritmo das viagens, o trabalho de seu irmão não permitia que ficassem num mesmo lugar por muito mais que duas ou três semanas. Era só o tempo que ele precisava para coletar informações para seus relatórios, ou então, para ir a campo só para ser atacado por alguma criatura "sobrenatural". E ela sempre se lembrava do velho dizer popular: quem procura, acha. Komui era seu exemplo perfeito disso. A obsessão por encontrar pistas, evidências, provas de que as lendas noturnas eram reais, acabava sempre levando-o a se deparar com coisas bem desagradáveis, que, na maioria das vezes, tentavam devorá-lo ou simplesmente matá-lo. Mas o ser sem um pingo de juízo que chamava de irmão ou tinha uma sorte muito grande ou estava sendo protegido, porque, do jeito mais desajeitado o possível, saia quase ileso. E ainda havia as ocasiões em que conseguia destruir uma daquelas "coisas" que antes queriam tê-lo como refeição… Ela própria já passara situações constrangedoras junto dele, embora, na maioria das vezes, preferisse só olhar enquanto ele arcava com as conseqüências de sua compulsão por momentos perigosos. E ela nem se lembrava muito bem de como aquela loucura toda começara. Agora, seu precioso e desmiolado irmão estava em busca de algo que ela realmente começava a levar a sério. Porque ela mesma conseguia sentir se aproximando…

- Que horas serão agora? Será que a reunião do Komui ainda não acabou? – O relógio do lado da cama mostrava o quão tarde era. – Ah, nii-san, sem dormir assim você vai ficar doente! – Se levantou, pegando o casaco para colocar por cima da camisola, estava decidida a achar seu irmão e levá-lo para dormir. Mal fechou o casaco e já estava com a porta do quarto aberta. Nem se deixou abater pelo frio do corredor e saiu impulsivamente. Trombou com tudo em algum desavisado que passava. – Ah, me desculpe… - Quando ergueu os olhos, se deparou com um par de olhos claros acinzentados lhe fitando quase assustados.

- Ah, senhorita, eu é que peço desculpas… eu… você está bem?

- Tudo bem. Foi um acidente. Não se preocupe, estou bem sim!

- Que bom! – O desavisado em que trombara era um garoto que aparentava mais ou menos a sua idade, embora tivesse cabelos brancos. A pele também era muito clara e combinava com o ar de ingenuidade de sua expressão. – Ahm… é… você por acaso não seria a irmã do senhor Lee?

- Sim, sim, sou irmã daquele maluco. Me chamo Linali, e você?

- Allen. Allen Walker.

Linali – De onde conhece o meu irmão? Estava na palestra?

Allen – Eu, na palestra? Não, não! Meu pai é que esteve lá. Eu imaginei que você fosse a irmã do senhor Lee porque ouvi dizer que ele é oriental, mas eu não cheguei a vê-lo. – _"Não dessa vez…"_

Linali – Ah… então você não sabe me dizer onde ele está, não é?

Allen – Está conversando com meu pai no quarto dele. – _"Embora eu não consiga ouvir uma única palavra…"_

Linali – Oh, sério? – _"Meu nii-san achou alguém que não se assusta com as loucuras dele?…"_

Allen – Sim. Parece que eles vão ser amigos, afinal. Meu pai não gosta muito de conversar e de repente o está fazendo…

Linali – Que bom que meu irmão encontrou alguém para ser seu amigo!

Allen – O único problema… - O garoto baixou o rosto, parecendo aborrecido. -… é que agora eu não sei até quando vou ficar aqui esperando, meu pai trancou o quarto e eu estou cansado… - _"É claro que eu tinha a opção de ficar vagando, mas não sou um fantasma!"_

Linali – Ah… - Ela pareceu se compadecer. – Meu irmão sempre causa problemas por onde passa…

Allen – Não é culpa dele. Ficarei feliz se eles se derem bem! ^^

Linali – Será que você… não quer jogar cartas? – Ele parecia tão inofensivo e sozinho que a garota teria pena se o deixasse ali, ainda mais sabendo que seu irmão estava por trás do abandono do menino.

Allen – Jogar cartas? – _"Está aí uma coisa que não era de se esperar…"_

Linali – É! Assim você fica aqui comigo ao invés de ficar no corredor…

Allen – Eu ficaria grato…

Linali – Assim nenhum de nós ficará sozinho, e quando meu irmão voltar, você pode ir até seu pai também.

Allen – Sim, isso parece bom!

Linali – Então, venha! – Ela sorriu, entrando no quarto, enquanto o garoto a seguia. – Sente-se ali. – Apontou a mesa perto da janela. Allen foi até a mesa e se sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto Linali procurava algo na mala posta no pé da cama. – Eu não sei onde estão…

Allen – Senhorita Linali…

Linali – Sim?

Allen – Acho que eu deveria lhe dizer algo antes que nós… jogássemos… - _" E lá vou eu tentando fazer as coisas da maneira certa outra vez…" _

Linali – O que foi, algum problema? – Ela o fitou, quase preocupada, parando de procurar as cartas.

Allen – Eu não sei se poderia chamar de problema… mas não acho que seja… honesto de minha parte não lhe dizer o que sou eu…

Linali – Mas você já se apresentou… - _"Não era __**Allen**__?"_

Allen – Não estou falando disso… Um nome é apenas um nome, não significa o que a pessoa é…

"_De que diabos esse garoto está falando?"_

Deixou a mala de lado e se aproximou da mesa.

Linali – Não estou entendendo… Você vai me explicar, eu espero…

Allen – Sim, eu vou. Não acho que se assustará com o que eu tenho a dizer tendo em conta o tipo de vida que você leva.

Linali – Tendo o Komui como irmão, não me assusto com nada… ¬¬

O garoto remexeu-se na cadeira, estava visivelmente desconfortável. Nunca passara pela situação de dizer a alguém o que estava prestes a dizer para a chinesa.

Allen – Penso que seja melhor você se sentar…

Linali – É tão longa a história?

Allen – Por favor…

Linali – Está bem. – Ela sentou-se de frente para o garoto albino e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. – Estou ouvindo, o que é?

Allen – É sobre o que seu irmão tem procurado…

Linali – Sobre… o _vampiro original_?

Allen – Isso mesmo. – Agora sim Linali estava realmente interessada em ouvir o que o garoto tinha a dizer. – Bem… ele encontrou. – Allen não era bom em explicações complicadas, melhor ir direto ao assunto.

Linali – Como assim? – Mas as explicações para Linali precisavam ser detalhadas, ela não gostava de coisas pela metade.

Allen – Quero dizer… seu irmão encontrou o que ele queria, um _vampiro original_, como ele diz. Ou foi o vampiro que o encontrou? Não sei… acho que os dois estavam procurando um pelo outro…

Linali – Menino, você é louco? Do que está falando? Se meu irmão tivesse achado um vampiro, estaria com problemas agora! E você disse que ele está com o seu pai…

Allen – Ele não está com problemas porque o vampiro que está com ele não vai machucá-lo. – Allen tentou contornar a situação, mas a verdade simples parecia não fazer muito sentido.

Linali – Não está falando sério… - Começara a compreender as entrelinhas.

Allen – Estou, sim.

Linali – Então… o seu pai… - A teoria que formulara mentalmente soara quase absurda.

Allen – Meu pai é o vampiro. Bem, não foi tão difícil contar isso… - Mas quando estava quase aliviado, sentiu as mãos da garota em seu colarinho, punhos cerrados e ela quase o ergueu da cadeira:

Linali – Meu irmão está com um vampiro e você fala isso com a maior naturalidade? – Ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

Allen – E-eu já disse… que meu pai não vai machucá-lo… eles só estão… conversando… - Gaguejou, assustado pela reação de Linali.

Linali – Como é que seu pai pode ser um vampiro?

Allen – Senhorita, por favor, acalme-se! Eu lhe direi tudo, mas acalme-se!

Linali – Você não pode dizer "seu irmão está com um vampiro" e "acalme-se" na mesma frase!

Allen – Não grite, por favor! Meu pai vai ficar furioso comigo se souber que eu aborreci a irmã de um amigo dele! – A garota respirou fundo, contou até dez, depois até dez de novo, porque uma vez só não foi o suficiente, então largou o colarinho de Allen e voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira.

Linali – Como assim seu pai é um vampiro? E como posso ter certeza de que ele não vai machucar o meu nii-san?

Allen – Ele é um vampiro, sendo um, oras… não sei como explicar. E ele não é mau e nem é irracionalmente sedento por sangue. Ele não vê seu irmão como "comida" ou coisa do tipo, ele queria encontrá-lo há muito tempo. Acho que queria lhe pedir alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é.

Linali – Então seu pai… não está… morto?

Allen – Claro que não! Nunca esteve! Se meu pai estivesse morto, eu seria de todo órfão… - ÇÇ

Linali – Sim, está bem… suponhamos que eu tenha entendido que seu pai é um vampiro… como é que ele pode ter filhos?

Allen – Acho que todo ser vivo se reproduz… isso não é o ciclo natural das coisas?

Linali – Um vampiro vivo? É realmente como a teoria que meu irmão formulou, que ele já nasceu vampiro?

Allen – Isso mesmo. Nunca fomos humanos. Não somos da mesma espécie, se quiser colocar as coisas assim. Embora muito próximos, não somos como vocês.

Linali – Você disse "somos"… Você…?

Allen – Sim, obviamente. Assim como meu pai, sou vampiro.

Linali – E agora que você me diz?

Allen – Mas você não perguntou antes!

Linali – Pois eu não acredito em você! – Cruzou os braços, mostrando-se irritada.

Allen – Mas é verdade! O que você quer que eu faça?

Linali – Que me prove, oras!

Allen – Certo, certo… Mas fique longe, está bem?

Linali – Como assim "fique longe"?

Allen – Do outro lado do quarto está bom, eu acho…

Linali – Que seja, você é mais esquisito do que o meu irmão e isso pode ser um problema. – Ela se levantou, caminhou até o lado oposto do quarto e se virou para o garoto. – Assim está bom? Mostre-me.

Allen se levantou, mantendo a cabeça baixa por um momento. Em seguida, ergueu o rosto, um pouco receoso. Quem via o que a garota esta prestes a ver, não sobrevivia para contar. Linali prestou atenção em cada minucioso detalhe quando pode visualizar o rosto do garoto. Não muito havia mudado. A não ser pelo olho esquerdo, que se tornara vermelho-sangue e brilhava intensamente. Ela ponderou por instantes.

Linali – Um olho vermelho não quer dizer que você seja um vampiro.

Allen (PLOFT) – O quê?

Linali – Continuo não acreditando em você! – A verdade era que já imaginava que aquele garoto não fosse uma pessoa normal, mas não sentia presenças como seu irmão era capaz de sentir, não sabia diferenciar uma entidade sobrenatural de outra.

Allen – O que mais eu tenho que fazer?

Linali – Eu é que vou saber? Mostre-me o que te faz diferente de mim.

Allen – Isto faz… - Forçou-se a sorrir, embora não sentisse a mínima vontade, revelando as presas pontiagudas que estavam sempre presentes, só bastava reparar.

Linali – Já vi maiores… - Fez cara de deboche e o garoto quase perdeu a vontade de provar. – Ainda não é o suficiente. – Para ela, só havia uma coisa que podia torná-los diferentes. Era por isso que ela esperava.

Nem sequer piscou e o garoto estava diante de si, um braço em torno de sua cintura, segurando-a, e a outra mão lhe segurando o pulso próximo aos próprios lábios. De perto, as presas e o olho vermelho tomavam uma conotação realmente ameaçadora.

Allen – Se eu fizer isto, vai acreditar em mim?

Linali – Isto acaso não vai me matar? – Ela não parecia assustada. Não estava.

Allen – Não, não vai. É só um pouco de sangue, como um arranhão qualquer. Você sequer vai se sentir mal.

Linali – E você sequer tem coragem de fazer isso…

Allen – Ah… - Suspirou, seu olho começando a voltar a cor normal, enquanto fitava as veias pulsantes no braço da garota. – Eu não posso fazer isso se quero ser seu amigo… - Confessou. – Seria como me aproveitar da situação e colocaria uma barreira entre nós… - Estava sendo sincero.

Linali – Allen… se você quer mesmo ser meu amigo, faça isso. Beba. É uma oferta.

Allen – Mas… - As palavras da garota o espantaram. Jamais esperaria por isso.

Linali – Se você recusar, terei isso como um insulto. Se aceitar, seremos amigos então, e eu nunca mais duvidarei de você. – Allen assentiu com a cabeça. Estava seguro de que uma única vez não faria mal a garota, então, não relutou mais, e cravou os dentes no pulso delicado de Linali, sentindo o sangue invadir sua boca. Ela suspirou, não sentia dor, nem medo. Estava tudo bem para ela em fazer as coisas daquela maneira. Era o seu jeito de dizer a Allen que o aceitava, embora eles fossem diferentes um do outro.

Allen saboreou o instante. O sangue era doce, assim como deveria ser o do irmão dela para seu pai. Compreendeu a obsessão do vampiro mais velho pelo homem chinês. Ele queria o sangue. Embora não fosse tomá-lo como faria com qualquer outro. Afastou sua boca da pele da garota, lambendo cuidadosamente a ferida.

Allen – A marca vai sumir logo, eu prometo. – Então se afastou completamente dela, mostrando respeito. – Me perdoe se fui agressivo…

Linali fitou o próprio pulso. A ferida também não doía.

Linali – Não foi agressivo. Está tudo bem. Você gostou de fazer isso? – E Allen pensou que raio de pergunta era aquela. Ficou extremamente corado antes de responder:

Allen – Bem… é claro que gostei. O sangue que é oferecido ao invés de "roubado" é muito melhor…

Linali – Agora acredito em você. E podemos ser amigos.

Allen – Fico feliz em finalmente ouvir isso.

Linali – Podemos voltar a nos sentar?

Allen – Como desejar. O seu irmão é estranho assim também? – Voltaram à mesa.

Linali – Não. Ele é muito pior. E deve estar, como eu poderia dizer, feliz, por ter encontrado seu pai.

Allen – Acho que meu pai pode responder as perguntas dele, afinal…

Linali – Eu também posso te fazer perguntas?

Allen – Claro! É adorável ter alguém com quem conversar! – Sorriu, mostrando-se disposto.

Linali – Quantos anos você tem?

Allen – Ah… por quê?… - Essa era a última pergunta que ele esperava.

Linali – Porque você parece ser até mais novo do que eu, e eu tenho dezesseis…

Allen – Desculpe, eu não posso dizer a idade exata, porque perdi a conta, mas vou arriscar uma idade aproximada… Eu tenho… mais de seiscentos…

Linali – Mais de seiscentos o quê?…

Allen – Mais de seiscentos anos…

Linali – Eu disse que não ia mais duvidar de você, mas… você bateu com a cabeça com muita força ou andou bebendo muito?

Allen – Eu sabia que você não ia acreditar… - ÇÇ

Linali – Como você pode ter seiscentos anos? Vocês podem viver tanto assim?

Allen – Eu não sei o quanto um vampiro pode viver, sequer sei a idade do meu pai porque ele a esconde. Mas falo sério sobre a minha idade…

Linali – Num parece de jeito nenhum…

Allen – Eu parei de crescer antes de completar quinze anos e permaneci com essa aparência.

Linali – Mas seu pai também parece jovem assim?

Allen – Não, ele aparenta uns trinta anos. Uma vez ele me contou que nós, vampiros, permanecemos com a aparência que temos quando… bem, quando provamos sangue de um humano vivo pela primeira vez…

Linali – Seu mundo é interessante. Vocês são como… predadores de pessoas?

Allen – Que termo horrível!

Linali – Me desculpe, não achei um melhor!

Allen – Não somos, não. Casualmente precisamos de sangue, mas acabamos geralmente por destruir os mortos sugadores de sangue, que insultantemente também são chamados "vampiros". Ou outras criaturas que se alimentem de sangue humano. Matar pessoas vai contra nossa moral e ética. Quando bebemos sangue de um humano vivo… bem, você teve uma idéia de como é…

Linali – Se é assim, tudo bem.

Allen – Não que haja pessoas que ofereçam suas veias de bom grado como prova de amizade…

Linali – Eu tenho uns lapsos de loucura que acho que herdei do Komui… - XD

Allen – Você também não teve muito tempo para fazer amigos, não é?

Linali – Por que diz isso?

Allen – Estamos em situações parecidas. Meu pai nunca parou por muito tempo num mesmo lugar, então não consegui criar vínculos com outras pessoas ou vampiros.

Linali – Conhece outros vampiros como você?

Allen – Conheço. Uns poucos, na verdade. Geralmente são isolados, ou vivem com mais um ou dois vampiros. Não há famílias… parece triste.

Linali – E sua mãe?

Allen – Ela morreu quando eu nasci. Não sei nada sobre ela. Meu pai se recusa a falar. Acho que ele deve ter ficado muito triste, porque nunca mais teve um companheiro.

Linali – Meus pais também morreram. Eu era muito pequena, não me lembro deles. Tudo que eu sempre tive e tenho é o Komui. Deve ser bom ter um pai…

Allen – Eu não reclamo do meu… deve ser bom ter irmãos…

Linali – Se o seu irmão não ficar se metendo em confusão diariamente…

Allen – Acho que você pode ficar um pouco mais tranqüila agora, pelo menos enquanto estivermos aqui.

Linali – Por quê?

Allen – Meu pai pode até entrar nas confusões do seu irmão, o que é de se esperar na verdade, mas ele vai protegê-lo.

Linali – Será que a afinidade deles está sendo como a nossa?

Allen – Provavelmente. Como eu disse, eu acho que ambos procuravam um pelo outro.

Linali – Por que acha isso?

Allen – Não sei… acho que vocês chamam de intuição ou pressentimento.

Linali – Então posso mesmo ficar tranqüila ao deixar meu irmão com o seu pai?

Allen – Sim, pode. E vamos torcer para que eles se tornem bons amigos também!

Linali – Sim, é claro!

Allen – Quem sabe assim… a gente não precise se separar…

Linali – É… deve ser bom ter uma família. Vamos fazer o seguinte: enquanto estivermos todos juntos, não importa quanto tempo seja, faremos de tudo para sermos como uma família!

Allen – Isso seria perfeito! – Então o garoto vampiro sorriu alegremente. Ele sempre quisera uma família, afinal. Linali sorriu de volta e se lembrou de seu sonho: _"Você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha… não tenha medo… sempre estarei com você."_

**(…)**

Komui aguardou enquanto o vampiro trancava a porta de seu quarto. Fitou brevemente os aposentos do outro, não havia nada de incomum – uma cama, cortinas, uma pequena mesa redonda com duas cadeiras, uma garrafa e duas taças sobre.

Cross – Sente-se, por favor. – O ruivo apontou uma das cadeiras. Komui, ainda relutante, se sentou. Cross tirou o casaco, deixando-o descuidadamente sobre a cama e se sentou diante do outro. – Bem, aqui estamos. Sozinhos e à vontade… quero dizer, você não parece muito à vontade, senhor Lee…

Komui – É a primeira vez que encontro algo não-humano que não tenta me atacar… além do mais, não sei se você o faz de propósito, embora eu creia que não, a sua presença é tão imponente que me intimida. – Confessou.

Cross – Eu sinto muito, realmente não o faço de propósito. É que você é sensível demais para ficar alheio a uma presença vampírica. Você já havia me notado muito antes de eu me aproximar.

Komui – É verdade. Por que você se deixou conhecer a mim tão facilmente?

Cross – Porque preciso de um favor seu.

Komui – Favor? – Se surpreendeu com as palavras do vampiro. – O que **eu** poderia fazer por você?

Cross – Pare de falar sobre o _"vampiro original"_. - Foi direto.

Komui – O quê? Como assim? – Ajeitou os óculos nervosamente.

Cross – Escute bem, senhor Lee: meu filho e eu estamos muito bem sem que o mundo saiba que criaturas como nós existem. Se você começar a levantar questões relevantes sobre os vampiros originais, pessoas vão começar a se interessar e procurar por nós. Será um "inferno" ter que viver me escondendo. Além do mais, se isso se descontrolar, vai haver muitas mortes. E eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Komui ficou algum tempo apenas fitando o ruivo. Compreendia perfeitamente o que ele estava lhe dizendo. Além do que, não era egoísta ao ponto de colocar seus estudos acima do bem estar de alguém… _"Mesmo esse alguém sendo um vampiro?…"_

Komui – Existem outras pessoas que vão levantar essas questões…

Cross – Não tão cedo, eu espero. Eu sei que você é um homem curioso, não ambicioso. Eu lhe proponho uma troca.

Komui – Que tipo de troca?

Cross – Eu lhe digo absolutamente tudo o que você quiser saber. E você nunca mais fala sobre vampiros originais. – Novamente, Komui permaneceu olhando para o rosto do vampiro, ponderando o que acabara de ouvir. Mas pensar começara a se tornar difícil, como se estivesse ficando inebriado. E a garrafa do que supunha ser vinho sobre a mesa sequer fora aberta.

Komui – Você… está forçando alguma coisa… eu estou me sentindo como se estivesse bêbado… - Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando voltar ao "normal".

Cross – Perdão, acho que estou tão tenso que acabei sugando um pouco da sua energia involuntariamente.

Komui – Sugando minha energia? – _"Vampiro psíquico?…"_

Cross – Eu não preciso sugar sangue para obter forças, eu sequer preciso encostar em minhas presas… mas você não é uma presa, é um convidado. Estou sendo descortês por não me controlar na sua presença.

Komui – Posso mesmo lhe perguntar o que quiser? – _"A meu ver, esse é o tipo de criatura que supõe ser a mais perigosa… ele não precisa tocar em mim para me manipular como bem entender… e não há nada que possa pará-lo, não há proteção contra o que ele pode fazer…"_

Cross – Se concordar com o que eu propus…

Komui – Sim, eu concordo. No entanto, acho que deveríamos ter uma conversa séria quando eu estiver em condições…

Cross – Tudo bem. Suponho que você vá ficar algum tempo hospedado aqui.

Komui – Vou, sim. Posso até ficar um pouco mais se tiver a sua companhia… - _"O que é que eu estou dizendo?"_

Cross – Fico lisonjeado… Acho que também posso ficar um pouco mais…

Komui – Você está me fazendo ficar muito confuso…

Cross – O que quer dizer com isso?

Komui – Não sei… esses seus olhos… apesar de toda a sua obscuridade… me atraem… - Foi a vez de Cross ficar surpreso.

Cross – Eu não esperava uma recíproca assim tão cedo… - Sorriu, deixando-se revelar as presas longas e pontiagudas. O oriental sentiu-se incomodar mais. Não era medo. Era o fato de o sorriso atraí-lo também.

Komui – Recíproca?

Cross – Algo em você também me atrai…

Komui – Oh!… - Poderia imaginar que certamente seria a possibilidade de ter seu sangue e sua vida. Mas havia uma luxúria no olhar do vampiro que não parecia algo como alguém que lhe quisesse… devorar? – O que te atrai em mim? – Arriscou, já que o máximo que poderia perder para aquele ser era a sua própria vida.

Cross – Tudo, eu diria…

Komui – Por Deus, eu sou tão sem graça! – Quase riu-se.

Cross – Os sentidos de um vampiro são muito mais aguçados do que os de um ser humano. O seu cheiro me atrai, o brilho nos seus cabelos, o seu olhar tão facilmente emocional… Aos meus olhos, você é belo. E eu desejo você.

Komui sentiu suas faces esquentarem, mas o calor de repente pareceu tomar todo o resto de seu corpo. Tudo aquilo era repentino demais. Sedutor e incompreensível demais…

**Continua…**

oOo

Notas: Finalmente essa fica saiu do caderno…

Dedicada especialmente para os meus amigos que agüentam meu mundo Yaoi: Luciano e Acauã; para o Paulo, pela parte (vampírica) que lhe toca e para o Alison, porque dessa fic ele gosta e não diz "Ch…"

Também para meu samurai, Babi Kamimura (o/)

Priscila – dedico especialmente o Cross – (você é a única com quem divido ele!)

Bárbara-chan – também pelos vampiros e pelo yaoi.

Aizawa Chan Yatta – sua dedicatória é no próximo, OK?

(Mais dedicatórias no próximo capítulo.)

Música:

"**Shadowman" - Tristania**

Referências bibliográficas:

-Vampiros, Um guia sobre as criaturas que espreitam a noite – Dr. Bob Curran – Editora Madras, 2008.

-Vampiros, A verdade oculta – Konstantinos – Editora Madras, 2007

Para os realmente interessados ou simplesmente curiosos, aconselho a leitura dos dois livros, são interessantes e nos mostram as lendas vampíricas ao redor do mundo, levantando questões do que pode ou não ser real.

PS: Eu não tenho beta. Não achei ninguém capaz de betar minhas fics.

Sobre a fic: muitas águas (ou sangue) vão rolar!

No próximo capítulo teremos Lavi, Kanda, e um pouco mais de pimenta nos acontecimentos… aguardem…

(Agora, clique na caixinha "Review")

**Vampiros se alimentam de sangue, autores, de review. Seja bonzinho como a Linali e o Komui… **


	2. Chapter 2

So obscure and so beautiful

_(Tão obscuro e tão belo)_

**2 – Master and Servant**

Sete de Dezembro de 1752, Irlanda.

- Nós perdemos outro! OUTRO! Por sua culpa! – Gritou, entrando no quarto do hotel logo atrás do outro rapaz.

- Pare de gritar… - Falou, tapando as orelhas com as mãos e se jogou na cama, caindo de bruços.

- Ch… - O jovem oriental fechou a porta atrás de si, colocou a espada embainhada encostada na parede e sentou-se na beira da cama. – "Caçador"… Você deixa quase tudo o que perseguimos fugir… - Reclamou.

- Nem tudo o que está de um lado que não seja o seu é algo mau, Yuu-chan! – O jovem ruivo sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do outro, com os pés na cama, abraçando os joelhos. O outro o fitou brevemente e voltou a olhar para o nada.

- Vou tomar um banho. Há séculos que não me aproximo de uma banheira… - Se levantou e foi até o outro cômodo, deixando o ruivo sozinho.

"_Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan!… Ch, esse ruivo me dá nos nervos!"_

Minutos depois, a banheira estava cheia e o jovem japonês estava dentro dela, tentando relaxar.

Contudo, "relaxar" era algo consideravelmente difícil quando se vivia com alguém que não se aquietava nem por um minuto como o jovem Lavi O'Carroll. Bem, foi este que pulou sem prévio aviso na banheira onde Yuu Kanda tentava – em vão – relaxar.

Lavi – Yuu-chan! Eu também preciso de um banho! – Água havia se espalhado por todo o chão e a expressão do oriental era a mais ameaçadora o possível.

Kanda – É claro que precisa… Por que diabos você não podia ser uma criança normal e querer um cachorrinho de estimação ao invés de cismar com um japonês infeliz que estava à venda numa feira?

Lavi – Você não é de estimação, Yuu… quero dizer, não como um bichinho… - O único olho verde parecia sempre alegre.

Kanda – Lavi, será que pelo menos **uma vez** na minha vida eu posso tomar um banho em paz?

Lavi – Tudo bem, eu saio… - Murmurou quase magoado, fazendo menção de sair da banheira. Mas Kanda não gostava de deixar nenhuma mágoa no outro; ele se lembrava muito bem do que aquele garoto ruivo louco e sem juízo havia feito por ele. Segurou-lhe pelo braço, impedindo que saísse da banheira.

Kanda – Só não fique jogando água para fora da banheira, sim? – Sua voz suavizara. Só conseguia ser gentil com Lavi. Se tinha uma vida digna, era graças a ele. Só Deus sabia o que podia lhe ter acontecido se o outro não o tivesse encontrado.

Lavi – Está bem, não jogo água para fora! – Sorriu, pegando uma barra de sabão que estava no banquinho ao lado da banheira. – Se vire de costas, vou lavar seu cabelo.

Kanda – Cherry, você é impossível… - Fez como o ruivo dissera, ficando de costas para ele.

Embora Lavi fosse seu "dono", Kanda é que sempre fora tratado como um príncipe.

…

(N/A: A música que segue é "Fly Away", do Angel Dust)

Novembro de1744. Inglaterra.

Lavi andava pela feira com seu avô naquele final de tarde de outono. Tinha achado a Europa esquisita também. Não conseguia entender…

Lavi – Vovô, aqui também vendem pessoas na feira?

Bookman – Vendem, Lavi. Por quase todo o mundo pessoas são vendidas como se fossem coisas…

Lavi – Isso é tão cruel…

Bookman - Nós não podemos fazer nada para mudar isso. Você tem que parar de pensar que pode mudar o mundo…

_**Para mim e eu**_

_**A vida parece tão dura de qualquer jeito**_

_**Que nem mesmo por uma moeda de dez centavos**_

_**Precise cometer algum tipo de crime**_

_**Eu estou procurando**_

_**Por um mais alto domínio**_

_**Mas te observar me rasga em dois**_

_**Para me vender eu poderia conseguir…**_

Lavi – Eu sei que não posso mudar o mundo… - Continuou caminhando, mas aquela "feira de pessoas" o estava deixando enjoado. Foi quando o viu. O garoto de olhos puxados e cabelos negros. Estacou no meio da rua, com a boca aberta, olhando o menininho oriental. Aparentava ter a sua idade, uns dez anos, vestia uma yukata curta muito suja e rasgada, tinha arranhões pelas pernas e braços, os cabelos compridos estavam desgrenhados e a franja parecia estar lhe incomodando os olhos. A expressão profundamente amarga do garoto foi o que mais chamou atenção de Lavi. Era como se aquela criança estivesse sofrendo mais do que qualquer um ali, embora não quisesse demonstrar.

_**Não há volta agora**_

_**Se eu quiser seguir meu caminho**_

_**Para deixar esta vida de um homem agonizante**_

_**Eu venderia minha alma a qualquer um**_

Ouviu o negociador dizer para algumas pessoas que o menino havia acabado de chegar do Japão e que seu preço era alto porque ele era de sangue puro, não era um mestiço.

"_Essas pessoas querem levar o menininho? Mas pra quê? O que vão fazer com ele?…"_

- Ainda assim é muito caro! – O possível comprador protestou. – Não vou dar esse dinheiro todo numa única criança…

- Ele é uma peça rara, meu senhor. Está um pouco maltratado da viagem, é verdade, mas depois de um banho e com uma boa roupa, não acha que esse rostinho de porcelana e esse corpo esguio vão agradar muito aos seus… "convidados"? – O negociador soou malicioso demais para Lavi, que começou a entender.

- É, o menino é lindo mesmo, mas ainda assim é caro!

"_Ora, pra começar, não se devia nem colocar um preço em pessoas!"_ Ouviu bem quando o negociador repetiu o valor, dizendo que era sim uma boa pechincha por uma criança linda e oriental. _"Boa pechincha? Isso é muito dinheiro!… Mas, peraí…" _Colocou a mão no bolso de seu casaco, lembrando-se de que ali estava todo o dinheiro que economizara durante mais de um ano para fazer a viagem à Europa com seu avô. Era tudo que trazia consigo para comprar coisas diferentes antes de voltar para o Novo Mundo… Nem pensou duas vezes, aproximou-se do negociador antes que aquele dono de prostíbulo sujo resolvesse pagar o preço.

Lavi – Oe, se esse homem aí não quer te pagar o que você está pedindo pelo menino japonês, eu pago!

- Você não acha que é meio jovenzinho para ter todo esse dinheiro? – O negociador duvidou, obviamente.

Lavi – Mas eu tenho! – Tirou a sacola de pano no bolso e sacudiu diante dos olhos do homem. – Está aqui!

Foi quando seu avô se aproximou:

Bookman – Lavi, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Lavi – Uma compra, oras!

- O senhor é o responsável por esse menino? – O negociador perguntou.

Bookman – Sou, sim.

- Ele pode mesmo fazer uma compra dessas ou está só me estorvando?

Lavi – Eu já disse que sim!

- O senhor vai deixar ele gastar esse dinheiro todo para comprar essa criança? – O dono do prostíbulo entrou no meio da conversa.

Lavi – Vovô, eu ganhei esse dinheiro honestamente trabalhando duro, o senhor sabe! E disse que eu podia gastar como eu quisesse!

Bookman – É verdade, é verdade…

Lavi – E eu quero o menininho japonês ali! – Apontou com o dedo, persistindo em seu objetivo.

Bookman – Uma pessoa não é um brinquedo, Lavi. – Era um aviso que não precisava ser dado.

- Ei, vocês vão se decidir ou vão continuar atrapalhando meus negócios? – O vendedor continuava se aborrecendo pela inconclusão de suas vendas.

Lavi – Eu já disse que vou ficar com ele e pago o que o senhor está pedindo! – Jogou a sacola de dinheiro nas mãos do homem.

Bookman – Acho que nunca vai deixar de ser impulsivo… - Resmungou. – Mas que fique bem claro, Lavi: você é absolutamente responsável por essa criança. Qualquer coisa que acontecer a ela será sua culpa.

Lavi – Tá bem, tá bem… Eu já sei disso, vovô. – Voltou-se para o negociador. – O dinheiro está certo? Eu posso levá-lo para casa agora? – Lavi mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, toda aquela situação o irritava e queria sair logo dali. Mas não sem levar o menino consigo.

- Tem dinheiro a mais aqui. Tome! – Devolveu a sacola com o dinheiro restante para o ruivo. – Você pode levá-lo agora, ele é todo seu.

Lavi se aproximou do japonês e lhe tomou pela mão.

Lavi – Vem… - Mas o garoto o encarou com uma expressão confusa e não saiu do lugar. – Você não fala minha língua, né? – Isso era óbvio.

Um outro homem oriental que estava próximo, também à venda, se dirigiu a Lavi:

- Quer que eu diga algo à ele?

Lavi – Eu ficaria grato se me fizesse esse favor…

- E o que eu devo dizer?

Lavi – Que ele deve ir para casa comigo agora.

- Foi você que o comprou?

Lavi – Sim.

- Está bem. – E se virou para o menininho japonês, dizendo na língua dele: - _"Você tem sorte, essa criança de cabelos vermelhos é o seu dono agora e você deve fazer o que ele desejar. Deve ir para casa com ele agora."_

- _Hai…_ - A voz do menininho saiu embargada e baixa, então seus pés se moveram na direção do ruivo.

_**Aqui estou eu, um escravo eterno**_

_**Eu farei o que você gostar**_

_**Eu estarei ao seu lado - eu estou bem**_

_**Eu morreria para ser seu amigo**_

Lavi – Isso, vamos embora! Vamos sair desse lugar! – E caminhou segurando a mão do menino de cabelos negros. Seu avô apenas observou antes de acompanhá-los. – Vovô, como vou saber o nome dele? Devia ter perguntado ao vendedor…

Bookman – Duvido muito que aquele homem tenha se importado em saber…

Lavi – E como eu pergunto? Eu não falo japonês e… Oe, vovô! O senhor fala um pouco, né? – Tinha acabado de se lembrar.

Bookman – Eu não vou ficar servindo de pombo correio pra vocês dois!

Lavi – Ah, vovô, só até eu aprender!

Bookman – E por acaso você vai aprender?

Lavi – O senhor vai me ensinar…

Bookman – Que criança terrível! – E virou-se para o oriental, perguntando em japonês.

– _Qual é o seu nome, menino?_

_- É Kanda. Kanda Yuu._

Bookman – Você ouviu, Lavi?

Lavi – Ouvi! Kanda Yuu… - Sorriu para o oriental. – Oi, eu sou Lavi.

Bookman – Ele não vai te entender…

Kanda – _Lavi… _- Repetiu em voz baixa. Não ia esquecer aquele nome. Nunca. Foi a primeira e mais importante coisa que aprendeu para a vida que começaria a partir dali: o nome de seu dono.

Sabia que não tinha escolha alguma desde que estava longe demais de seu país e de qualquer chance de saber se lá lhe restara família. Já não se lembrava há quantos dias ou semanas estivera sofrendo em uma viagem cruelmente desgastante, mal podendo se alimentar ou dormir. Embora se julgasse forte, seu corpo infantil estava no limite e sua mente, em absoluta desolação. Ser levado por alguém era somente um passo a mais para seu abismo pessoal.

_**Fuja imediatamente para outro lado**_

_**Corra imediatamente ao ponto de entrada**_

_**Voe longe para onde for tão alto**_

Fitou as costas do garoto ruivo que lhe puxava pela mão, tagarelando mais do que parecia possível coisas que não podia compreender com o velho, que na maior parte do tempo, apenas ouvia.

"_Até onde eu tenho o direito de temer…"_

…

Lavi e seu avô estavam hospedados na casa de uma velha amiga da família, um pouco afastada da cidade e de outras habitações. Já escurecia quando chegaram. A velha mulher se limitou a observar a criança oriental que o ruivo arrastara porta adentro. Foi para a cozinha buscar a água que já esquentara enquanto aguardava. Então, deixou que o garoto ruivo ficasse a vontade para cuidar do que devia enquanto se sentava fora da casa para refletir.

No cômodo nos fundos da casa, Lavi encheu a banheira com água morna, enquanto falava sem parar coisas que o garoto japonês não entendia. E o ruivo sorria muito. Kanda ficou olhando para seu dono bonitinho e alegre, de olhos de jade e cabelos de fogo. E entendeu logo que aquela criança era tão sozinha quanto a si mesmo.

_**Você vai me estabelecer**_

_**Em sua companhia?**_

_**Oh por favor**_

_**Eu sempre serei seu**_

_**Parece que eu não sou ninguém, mas eu estou certo de que serei alguém**_

_**Há um lugar para mim também**_

_**Só me diga o que fazer**_

O seu dono lhe desamarrou a yukata, empurrando o tecido encardido pelos ombros e deixando-o nu. Conduziu-o até a banheira e o fez entrar. Lhe fitou por um tempo até pegar o sabão:

Lavi – Você ta arranhado… Depois do banho vou cuidar bem dessas feridas! Não se preocupe! – E começou a lavar o outro garoto com paciência e cuidado de quem lavava uma porcelana mesmo muito fina e frágil. – Você vai ficar muito feliz comigo e com o vovô! Ele é um panda velho, mas é bonzinho. – Sabia que seu menino não podia entendê-lo, mas, ainda assim, queria lhe dizer essas coisas.

Kanda – _Arigato…_

Lavi – Não precisa agradecer. Nós vamos poder ser bons amigos, assim que eu aprender a falar sua língua!… Se bem que não precisamos falar para começarmos a ser amigos, né?

Kanda – _Você é meio idiota, né? Por que fica aí falando se não nos entendemos?_

Lavi – Tá doendo? Você não ta com uma cara muito boa…

Kanda – _Idiota, idiota! Por que você me trouxe? Por que está cuidando de mim?_ – O pequeno oriental protestou, confuso. Era apenas muito repentino ser bem tratado depois de tudo o que vinha lhe acontecendo.

Lavi – Baka? Que é isso? – Coçou a cabeça e virou-se para a porta: - Oe, vovô, o que é "baka"?

E ouviu a voz vinda em resposta:

Bookman – É "idiota" na língua dele!

Lavi – Oe, por que você ta me chamando de idiota? Eu não sou baka! – Não lhe pareceu nada gentil ser chamado de idiota depois de gastar suas economias de trabalho duro para resgatar a outra criança. As bochechas do oriental coraram.

Kanda – _Gomennasai…_ - Baixou o rosto, compreendendo que ser rude com aquele que o comprara não o ajudaria em nada.

Lavi – Já que você falou tão bonitinho, eu desculpo você. Deve estar assustado, né? Eu não quero ser seu dono, quero ser seu amigo… - Para Lavi, isto parecia bem simples.

…

Depois do banho, cuidou dos arranhões do japonês, coloco-lhe uma roupa limpa e confortável, e então o sentou num banco no meio de seu quarto para arrumar-lhe o cabelo.

Lavi – Vovô, acho que precisa aparar as pontas e a franja dele, né?

Bookman – Você é o dono dele. Se acha que precisa fazer isso, faça.

Lavi – Aff… - Tratou de achar uma tesoura depois de virar a casa de ponta cabeça, cobriu o garoto com um pano do pescoço para baixo e fez o que tinha de ser feito: aparar a franja e as pontas do cabelo. – Ah! Agora sim! – Tirou o pano do outro e o fez se levantar. – Limpo e arrumado. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor! – Levou a mão para acariciar os fios negros que agora chegavam até as costas. – Caramba, que cabelo lindo…

Kanda olhou confuso para a mão gentil em seu cabelo, sem muito que pensar da própria situação. Normalmente sempre apartara de qualquer toque nas últimas semanas. Ainda assim tinha permitido pacificamente que o ruivo lhe banhasse e cuidasse. Tudo o que provinha da outra criança lhe fazia sentir muito diferente.

Bookman – Quero ver o que você vai fazer agora sem dinheiro pelo resto da viagem…

Lavi – Não preciso de dinheiro! Vou estar ocupado cuidando do Yuu-chan…

Bookman – "Yuu-chan"? Que seja…

Kanda – _Não é "Yuu-chan"! É Kanda!_ – Franziu o cenho. Protestaria até o fim por ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que pelo seu dono.

Bookman – Ele não gostou de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome…

Lavi – YUU-CHAN! – Lavi provocou o garoto oriental, que fez cara de desagrado e quase deixou a gratidão de lado para pular no pescoço do ruivo.

Kanda – _É Kanda! K-A-N-D-A! _– Protestou o mais arduamente que podia.

Lavi - Yuu-chan é muito mais bonitinho… Hum, como é que se diz mesmo?… Ah! Lembrei! _Yuu-chan kawaii!_

Kanda – _É Kanda… _- Choramingou, já que não tinha como argumentar com o ruivo por dois motivos: um, não dava pra discutirem em línguas diferentes, e dois: o ruivo era seu dono para todos os fins. Se ele quisesse chamá-lo de "macaco", teria que se conformar. Mas podia revidar. Lembrou-se de uma frutinha que tinha visto algumas vezes, vermelha como os cabelos do outro garoto, e certo de que ele conhecia a tal fruta também, virou-se para o velho:

Kanda – _Ojii-sama poderia, por favor, me ensinar como se diz "cereja" na sua língua?_

Bookman – _Ah, você já entendeu como tem que lidar com o meu neto… Claro, claro._ - E cochichou parao oriental, que agradeceu.

Kanda – "Cherry" _desu?_ – Arriscou pronunciar.

Lavi – Que cereja?

Kanda – _É você, baka! _Cherry!

Lavi – Oe, vovô, ele disse que **eu** sou a tal cereja?

Bookman – Disse.

Lavi - Eu acho que cerejas são coisas boas… né? – E sorriu.

Kanda – _Ch, não deu certo… mas agora fica cereja mesmo… -_ E entendeu também, que o coração do ruivo era um lugar onde só cabiam coisas boas. _"Com esse olhar não tem mesmo como haver nada de mal nele… Então tudo bem que essa cereja seja meu dono. Eu aceito esse destino de bom grado. Ficarei feliz em servi-lo." _– Cherry, _me esforçarei para servi-lo como você desejar. _– E fez uma reverência como faria em seu país.

Bookman – Fique feliz, Lavi.

Lavi – Por quê? O que ele disse? – Lavi se empolgou, curioso.

Bookman – Que vai se esforçar por você.

Lavi – Oe, Yuu-chan, se esforce por si mesmo, está bem? Assim eu vou ficar feliz… - Afagou os cabelos do oriental e esperou que um dia ele compreendesse o motivo de tê-lo "comprado".

…

Depois que os garotos foram dormir, o Bookman foi para fora da casa, conversar com sua anfitriã, Agatha, que todos temiam como se fosse uma bruxa. Era só um pouco mais do que uma velha mulher sábia.

Agatha - Velho dos livros, quer saber o que eu vi no destino desses meninos?

Bookman – Já que você começou a falar…

Agatha - Caminhos obscuros que deveriam levar a sofrimentos… mas eles vão trilhar esses caminhos sem medo enquanto estiverem juntos, e os sofrimentos de um serão apagados pelo outro.

Bookman – Antes de viajar, a leitura que minha afilhada fez para Lavi dizia que ele iria encontrar o caminho para a vingança… e para um único amor.

Agatha - Parece que esse único amor ele já encontrou…

Bookman – Você supõe que seja essa criança?

Agatha - Eles já estão se amando desde o momento em que Lavi segurou a mão do pequeno japonês na feira…

Bookman – Isso porque você nem estava lá…

Agatha - Ah, mas eu vejo as coisas, principalmente se há tantos sentimentos claros… Você não parece preocupado…

Bookman – Eu não estou desde que eu sempre soube o que Lavi vai ter que se tornar. E para isso, é bom que não esteja sozinho…

…

Naquela noite, quando o Bookman entrou no quarto do neto para ver se tudo estava bem, encontrou-o dormindo tranquilamente, frente a frente com o outro garoto, também adormecido. Segurava as mãos do oriental firmemente próximas ao seu rosto. Não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho nunca mais e adormecera pensando nisso.

Bookman – Vocês não vão ficar sozinhos. Não tenham mais medo. – E puxou a coberta sobre os garotos, para mantê-los aquecidos.

…

Madrugada. Kanda se virou na cama, inquieto. Recordara-se de um passado não tão distante. Fazia isso com freqüência – se lembrar de onde viera e onde era seu lugar. Ficava mais e mais claro a cada dia. O lugar de onde nunca poderia sair. Fitou o ruivo entre a penumbra, deitado ao seu lado.

Kanda – Oe, Cherry, ta acordado?

Lavi – Estou sim, meu amor… - Lavi murmurou, sem abrir o olho.

Kanda – Esse "meu amor" agora é só pra me irritar, né? – Sim, parecia bem irritado, embora não tivesse feito qualquer movimento exceto o de franzir as sobrancelhas.

Lavi – Achei que seria bom arrumar outra coisa pra te chamar. Você só me chama de "Cherry" desde que a gente se conheceu… - Virou-se para estar de frente para o outro, abrindo o olho que ainda possuía.

Kanda – É porque você continua sendo uma cereja…

Lavi – O que era que você ia dizer?

Kanda – Que você só virou cereja porque me chamou pelo primeiro nome…

Lavi – Bah! Meu amor, eu gosto que você me chame de cereja…

Kanda – Vai continuar com esse "meu amor", é? – Franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, como se isso fosse possível.

Lavi – Não estou mentindo! – Protestou tranquilamente. - Você é mesmo o meu amor…

Kanda – _Baka usagi!_ – Ainda parecia impossível discutir com o ruivo, mesmo que agora ambos falassem a língua um do outro.

Lavi – É mesmo, você também me chama de "idiota" e de "coelho"… - Pareceu pensativo sobre nomes e apelidos…

Kanda – Vamos sair ao entardecer outra vez? – Mudando totalmente de assunto para acabar logo e dormir o mais rápido possível.

Lavi – Certamente. Há uma presença muito forte perto daqui que está me intrigando. Alguma coisa com a qual nunca nos deparamos antes. Se eu conseguir me aproximar desse vampiro que está aqui, minhas chances de chegar ao castelo da minha família pra fazer o que tem que ser feito vão ser muito maiores…

Kanda – O vampiro que está aqui é tão forte assim? – Se incomodava por não poder sentir nada do que estava ao seu redor, principalmente quando havia tanta coisa em jogo.

Lavi – Incontavelmente mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já vimos. O estranho… muito estranho mesmo, é que eu não sinto a hostilidade que sempre sinto nas presenças vampíricas. É claro que teve a exceção do Kuro-chan, mas… esse de agora é muito diferente. Ele não está se escondendo.

Kanda – Kuro-chan é aquele Aleister Crowley que encontramos no castelo?

Lavi – É…

Kanda – Por que você sempre dá apelidos para as pessoas? Eu nunca sei de quem você está falando!

Lavi – Porque é divertido! Agora, o que acha de tentarmos dormir, meu amor? – Lavi sugerindo dormir? Era raro. Bom aproveitar a oportunidade.

Kanda – Cherry, se me chamar de "meu amor" de novo, te corto ao meio com minha espada… - E virou-se de costas para o ruivo.

…

Oito de dezembro de 1752, Irlanda.

Se Allen fosse uma pessoa comum, teria acordado com dor nas costas por passar a noite dormindo na poltrona. Abriu os olhos e fitou o quarto. Linali já estava devidamente arrumada, prendendo os cabelos em frente ao espelho.

Linali – Bom dia. – Sorriu sem se desviar de sua tarefa.

Allen – Bom dia. Eu dormi muito?

Linali – Não, ainda é bem cedo.

Allen – Me desculpe pela descortesia de dormir no seu quarto.

Linali – De maneira alguma. O culpado é o meu irmão, ele é quem "roubou" o seu quarto no meio da noite.

Allen – Imagino que quando se passa muito tempo procurando por algo e finalmente encontra, é natural querer permanecer e compreender…

Linali – É natural o Komui causar problemas, isso é o que eu sei. Você pode saber se eles ainda estão lá?

Allen – Estão. E continua me parecendo que aquela porta não se abrirá tão cedo…

Linali – Acho que meu irmão se esqueceu de mim…

Allen – Ele está apenas dormindo.

Linali – Agora você sabe o que está se passando lá dentro?

Allen – Meu pai também está dormindo, então parou de bloquear o quarto.

Linali – Parece que fizemos uma troca esta noite.

Allen – Eu fui o único que não dormiu numa cama… - Resmungou.

Linali – O quê?

Allen – Ahm… nada.

Linali – Allen… - Virou-se para o garoto, tendo terminado de arrumar os cabelos. – Já que eles ainda estão dormindo, vamos nós dois tomar o café da manhã?

Allen – Bem…

Linali – Quero dizer… você toma café da manhã?… Ou o que você toma no café da manhã?… - _"Quase esqueci completamente que ele é um vampiro… Mas já é dia e ele parece bem…"_

Allen – É claro que eu tomo café da manhã. Normalmente eu tomo leite e como biscoitos, duas maçãs, e gosto muito de pães italianos… Mas acho que o máximo que vou conseguir aqui nos tempos em que este país anda, é uma maçã… - Desanimou na última frase.

Linali – Estamos em um hotel. A comida é agradável. Não acho que tenha pães italianos, mas os demais itens que você gosta parecem fáceis… - Linali riu, imaginando que tipo de vampiro era aquele que gostava de maçãs e pães italianos.

…

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que Linali e Allen estavam no restaurante do hotel. Conversavam sobre amenidades e jogos de carta, já que o jovem vampiro parecia conhecer todos, até mesmo os que não pareciam possíveis de jogar…

A garota não teria notado se Allen não tivesse voltado o olhar para a entrada do restaurante no exato momento em que os dois homens – que se supunha serem os responsáveis por eles – entraram.

Linali – Komui nii-san…

Allen – E o irresponsável do meu pai… - Comentou com um suspiro.

Linali – Aquele homem ruivo é o seu pai, Allen?

Allen – Não parece, não é?

Linali – Nem um pouco… - Fitou o ruivo, estudando-o. Pareceu-lhe de fato bonito e elegante demais para um vampiro… ao menos para um vampiro dos tipos que conhecera antes. Era certo que ele seria muito diferente, assim como o próprio Allen era. Seu olhar não denotava qualquer coisa ameaçadora. Mas o sentimento instigante e impassível que ele causava, para Linali, obviamente era algo que atingira seu irmão com muito mais força do que a ela.

Aguardaram os dois homens se aproximarem da mesa, a garota notando o quanto seu irmão estava claramente corado. Quis perguntar-lhe se ele estava bem, mas esperou.

Komui – Ahm… bom dia… - O ocultista torceu as mãos, levemente desconcertado.

Linali – Bom dia, nii-san. Suponho que deva desculpas ao Allen por fazê-lo passar a noite fora de seu quarto, não?

Komui – Ah… sobre isso…

Cross – Não me parece que tenha dormido mal, Allen. – O vampiro interrompeu, um tanto rude.

Allen – Pai, você é tão insensível… - Resmungou.

Cross – Perdão pela descortesia. – Voltou-se para o oriental.

Komui – De maneira alguma. Eu é que deveria apresentar a dama primeiramente.

Linali – Dama? – _"Que coisa…"_

Komui – Esta é Linali Lee, minha irmã. Linali, este é o senhor Marian Cross. – A garota se levantou, estendendo a mão para o vampiro ruivo.

Cross – É um prazer, senhorita.

Linali – O prazer é todo meu por conhecer alguém que está sendo tão gentil e paciente com o meu irmão… - _"Não parece mesmo alguém que faria mal… ao Komui."_

Cross – Eu realmente não sou uma pessoa que tenha sido considerada "gentil e paciente" alguma vez, senhorita Lee… contudo, eu tenho por obrigação tratar seu irmão da forma como é devida a ele. – _"Afinal… ele é minha única esperança…"_

O vampiro mais jovem continuava aguardando a vez dele, não sabia se partiria de seu pai ou de sua amiga. Era a primeira vez que podia olhar tão diretamente para o homem chinês. Seu pai nunca lhe permitira que o fizesse antes. Komui, embora fosse um estudioso e palestrante de Ocultismo e vivesse nas rodas obscuras da sociedade, era um homem delicado e tímido. Era isso o que Allen enxergava. Estudou-o mais, querendo penetrar nos olhos negros do jovem oriental. _"Uma pessoa tão simples e humilde… com uma determinação tão forte. Tudo o que ele quer é o conhecimento. A única ambição desse homem é saber, sentindo na pele, o que os outros homens jamais irão. E ele não precisa dizer isso a alguém, basta que saiba para si mesmo – no máximo, que compartilhe com Linali. É por isso que ele aceita o meu pai. Meu pai é uma verdade para ele que ele não precisa – ele não quer – compartilhar com mais ninguém. Komui Lee é o que podemos chamar de pessoa boa. Sem egoísmo. Não… o egoísmo ou um sentimento de posse surgiu nele… por este ser que eu chamo de pai. Meu pai é alguém que ele não quer que possa ser para outro alguém o que é para ele. Incompreensível. Eu não sinto a manipulação do meu pai sobre ele. Não há. Tudo parte dele próprio. Uma noite é pouco demais mesmo para um ser humano que tem o tempo tão efêmero… O que foi feito, que palavras foram pronunciadas por trás daquela porta que fizeram com que esse sentimento surgisse nele?… Ele já é capaz de compreender meu pai? Ele é tão capaz de aceitá-lo assim?… O que este homem significa, afinal? Eu quero olhar mais para ele…"_

Cross – Allen?… Allen!

Allen – Ahm, sim? O que foi?

Cross – Eu estou, enfim, lhe apresentando o senhor Lee. Por favor, seja educado e não se distraia.

Allen – Eu peço que me perdoe. É um prazer, senhor Lee. – O jovem vampiro albino pareceu perdido por instantes.

Cross – Filho estúpido, acaso seu pai agora é transparente? – Os chineses ficaram sem compreender por instantes.

Allen – Me desculpe. - Se aproximou do pai, lhe segurando o rosto e lhe beijando os lábios. – Bom dia, pai. – O gesto causou um leve espanto nos irmãos que observavam, mas não tiveram tempo para tirar conclusões, Allen se voltou novamente para Komui. – Senhor Lee, a Linali me falou muito a seu respeito.

Komui – Espero que tenham sido boas coisas… - O sorriso de Komui era suave. Estava entre feliz e intrigado por conhecer o filho legítimo de um vampiro.

"_O sorriso dele… é tão agradável que desarmaria a mais dura das criaturas… A primeira vista ele parece apenas um homem comum. Mas olhando para ele querendo realmente enxergá-lo, é fácil ver o quanto ele é belo… Poucos homens podem parecer tão corretos em sua loucura."_

Allen – Ela me falou um pouco sobre seu trabalho, então me senti feliz por ter se encontrado com meu pai. Espero que este arrogante e impassível senhor ruivo possa estar sendo-lhe, de alguma maneira, uma boa companhia.

Cross – Me chame de arrogante outra vez, filho inútil… – Era para soar como ameaça, mas só fez Linali rir. Talvez porque algum impasse entre eles soava tão natural e próximo, como qualquer pai e filho que se gostavam tanto e demonstravam implicando.

"_Eu não posso estar olhando para dois __**vampiros**__, estou olhando para duas pessoas de corações pulsantes e peles quentes e macias… eles parecem tão mais __**humanos**__ do que as outras pessoas que já cruzaram meu caminho…"_

Komui – Na verdade… seu pai é uma companhia muito agradável. Temos muito que conversar.

Linali – Está mesmo feliz por tê-lo encontrado, não é mesmo, nii-san?

Komui – Bem… sim. – Sentiu o rubor lhe voltar às faces novamente.

Cross – Por termos muito que conversar, nós deveríamos dizer logo a vocês que vamos estender um pouco nossas estadias nessa cidade.

Allen – Isto parece bom, não é, Linali? – _"Afinal, era o que queríamos."_

Linali – Sim! Desta forma, podemos passear e conhecer bem a cidade e seus arredores, procurar bons lugares para comer… e jogar cartas!

Komui – Esta era a hora em que eu deveria dizer que damas decentes não entram em jogos de cartas, mas… bem, divirtam-se!

Linali – Está de bom humor… mas o que quer dizer com "divirtam-se"?

Cross – Quer dizer que viemos apenas buscar algo para comer e retornaremos ao quarto. E viremos almoçar somente mais tarde.

Allen – Oh… - _"Meu pai está aprontando…"_ – Então realmente não há problema em sairmos para passear, não é?

Komui – Se você prometer cuidar bem da Linali.

Allen – Não há problemas. Poderemos ver algumas lojas e procurar um lugar onde vendam doces! – O jovem vampiro sorriu, vendo a garota sorrir em retorno.

Linali – Você realmente gosta de comer…

Cross – Então, nós veremos mais tarde. Cuidem-se bem. Com sua licença, senhorita.

Os dois jovens aguardaram até que os homens deixassem o restaurante.

Linali – Que coisa…

Allen – O que foi?

Linali – Tem certeza que vocês são mesmo vampiros, Allen?

Allen – Que raio de pergunta é essa? É claro que tenho…

Linali – Não é uma dúvida de fato. É apenas por ver meu irmão desta maneira…

Allen – De que maneira? – A garota ficou distante por alguns momentos.

Linali – Não é nada. Coisas de mulher, na verdade. Não se preocupe.

Allen – Se você diz. Bem, iremos ao nosso passeio então?

Linali – É claro!

…

Os caçadores pararam em frente a uma casa de doces e bolos. Lavi lambeu os lábios em antecipação, com a cara quase colada a vitrine.

Lavi – Eu vou me fartar dessas maravilhas! Assim, ficarei forte para enfrentar o vampiro e… - Começou empolgado, mas ficou imóvel com a presença que sentiu ao seu lado. Virou o rosto lentamente e fitou um jovem casal que também olhava a vitrine de doces. O que lhe chamou atenção foi o menino de cabelos brancos. – Yuu… - Sussurrou.

Kanda – O que foi?

Lavi – Vampiro… em plena luz do dia…

Kanda – O quê? Aonde? – Olhou em volta e não viu nada que se parecesse com um vampiro.

Lavi – Bem do meu lado…

Foi então que o garoto albino se virou para o ruivo e sorriu gentilmente.

- Olá! Desculpe, mas ouvi você falando de mim…

Lavi – É… olá, menino…

- Não é "menino". Allen Walker. É um prazer.

Lavi – Lavi O'Carroll. Deve ser um prazer, eu sei lá… - Fitou o menino de rosto gentil, pasmado.

Kanda – O que você está fazendo?

Lavi – Dizendo "olá" para o vampiro, eu acho… - Coçou a cabeça, um pouco confuso.

Kanda – Esse moyashi aí? – Apontou com descaso.

Foi então que a garota que acompanhava o vampiro se virou para eles.

- Eles te conhecem, Allen?

Allen – Ah, Linali, esse é o Lavi. Ele é um caçador de vampiros. Mas esse amigo dele eu não sei o que é, não…

Kanda – Oe, é Kanda pra você, moyashi! – O jovem oriental parecia eternamente irritado até mesmo com coisas simples.

Lavi – Peraí, você acabou de me dizer "olá" e já sabe até o que eu faço?

Allen – Só caçadores de vampiros nascidos sob a maldição podem me reconhecer como você reconheceu.

Lavi – Então você é mesmo o vampiro? – _"Podia mesmo achar fácil assim?…"_

Allen – É, acho que sou eu. – _"É por essas e outras que às vezes desacredito de mim mesmo…"_

Linali – Isso não é um problema, Allen? – Não que Linali achasse que fosse realmente, já que nenhum dos dois caçadores parecia ser mais insano do que seu próprio irmão.

Allen – Não. Um vampiro bonzinho não vai ter problemas com um caçador de vampiros bonzinho.

Linali – Ah, que bom então!

Lavi – E como é que você anda com um vampiro assim tão tranquilamente? – Lavi, de fato, continuava pasmado com a situação toda e parecia que só iria se intensificar a medida que levasse a conversa com o vampiro adiante.

Linali – Ele é meu amigo…

Lavi – Que coisa… - _"Como assim? Vampiros destroem a vida das pessoas… sempre… muito embora o Kuro-chan… bem, eu deveria considerar que depois dele, eu poderia encontrar outras exceções, ainda assim… Olhar tão de frente para alguém que __**realmente é **__um vampiro e ainda assim parece tão gentil e tão bonito à luz do sol…"_

Kanda – Que loucura é essa de que vocês estão falando?

Lavi – Que o moyashi é um vampiro e a senhorita Linali é amiga dele…

Kanda – Que raios! Desde quando vampiros andam na luz do sol? – A situação, do ponto de vista de Kanda, era bizarra e inaceitável. Mais inaceitável ainda era seu dono idiota cair na conversa dos outros…

Lavi – Pelo menos ele não brilha… ¬¬

Allen – É… eu até gosto um pouco de sol, sabe?…

Kanda – É esse moyashi que você estava procurando, Lavi?

Lavi – Não. Mas está com ele. – Ponderou sobre as energias ao redor do garoto. Sabia que Yuu não podia senti-las, por isso muitas vezes não compreendia suas atitudes. _"É claro que eu o perdôo por isso, Yuu. Minha vida não é normal e nunca vai chegar perto de ser e eu sei que você não é obrigado a aceitar certas coisas só porque está do meu lado… Ainda assim, eu preciso fazer o que tem que ser feito sem perder você também…"_

Allen – Ah, por que não comemos alguns doces aqui enquanto conversamos? – Para Allen, ficou claro facilmente que aquele garoto ruivo precisava de muito mais respostas do que ele mesmo poderia dar. Se envolver tão facilmente com humanos não era algo aconselhável a fazer, mas já tinha Linali e Komui… Lavi também era alguém muito diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que poderia encontrar. Apenas deixá-lo como se não o tivesse encontrado não lhe pareceu bom. Tinha uma estranha sensação de que os laços que estavam começando a se formar ao seu redor jamais seriam desfeitos. Conhecia muito bem o mal de se manter distante de seus laços indissolúveis. Se o caçador diante de si estava se sujeitando a ouvi-lo sem qualquer traço de inimizade, deveria falar. Também queria ouvir a história por trás daquele tapa-olho.

Kanda – De jeito nenhum…

Lavi – Eu aceito! – Lavi quase pulou prontamente a sugestão do vampiro. Linali riu da espontaneidade do ruivo.

Kanda – Aff…– Embora a contragosto, Kanda também teve que aceitar. Queria dizer a si mesmo que Lavi só estava sendo idiota outra vez… mas conhecia os motivos que o garoto tinha para querer estar perto de vampiros. _"Baka usagi… não vá se magoar ainda mais…"_

Linali – Vamos entrar e nos sentar então… - Os quatro se dirigiram porta adentro, a garota escolheu uma mesa mais reservada. Sentia que a conversa seria interessante, contudo, que as palavras que seriam trocadas entre aqueles homens não eram algo que outras pessoas devessem tomar conhecimento. Em circunstância alguma.

Atendidos por um garçom, fizeram seus pedidos. Allen teve de se contentar com não muito mais do que Lavi poderia comer para não chamar atenção das pessoas ao redor.

Allen – Então, eu acho que você deve estar procurando o meu pai… - Voltou-se para o ruivo, entre goles de seu chá. Beber tudo de uma vez não lhe soou educado pela presença de Linali.

Lavi – Seu "pai"? Desde quando vampiros têm pai? – _"É fato, a bizarrice só vai aumentar…"_

Allen – Não sei. Eu tenho um pai. E deve ser ele que você está procurando. É uma presença forte, imponente e sem hostilidade?

Lavi – É essa aí mesmo.

Allen – Então é o meu pai; (embora a parte de "sem hostilidade" possa ser só aparência…). O que você quer com ele?

Lavi – Se ele não é hostil, apesar do seu comentário extra, acho que não quero nada…

Kanda – Oe, seu louco, vai deixar mais dois escaparem assim?

Lavi – Yuu, não é só porque são vampiros que são nossos inimigos… - _"Não __**estes**__ vampiros…"_

Kanda – Belo caçador… - Bufou.

Lavi – E como você conheceu uma senhorita que não tem medo de vampiros? – Tentou mudar o foco do assunto antes que Kanda perdesse o resquício de paciência que poderia ter.

Linali – Eu tenho medo. Mas não do Allen e do pai dele. Meu irmão é ocultista, ele estava numa palestra quando conheceu o senhor Cross e eles ficaram amigos. E Allen e eu também nos tornamos amigos assim. Eles são diferentes dos outros vampiros que já encontrei.

Lavi – É, um nunca tinha visto um vampiro tão nanico… - Não resistiu a fazer o comentário.

Allen – Ei! Eu não tenho culpa de ter parado de crescer antes dos quinze!

Lavi – Ah, é por isso que você tem essa carinha fofa… Mas, peraí, se você diz que parou de crescer antes dos quinze, quantos anos deveria ter agora? – _"Eu quero ouvir a resposta, mas parece que não deveria querer…"_

Allen – Eu não sei… Sabe, eu perdi a conta depois dos quinhentos e…

Lavi – Quinhentos? – _"Quinhentos o quê?…"_

Allen – É, mas eu devo estar em torno de seiscentos e quarenta e alguma coisa, meu pai é que deve se lembrar bem de quando eu nasci…

Lavi – Tá de brincadeira comigo!

Linali – Você não parece tão velho, Allen… - Não é que Linali não estivesse espantada também, contudo, a garota previa que informações muito mais chocantes do que "idade" estavam por vir até ela.

Allen – Pois é. Eu creio que tenha nascido no século XII. É, acho que foi isso mesmo, mas não me lembro do ano. – A naturalidade com que Allen explicava era o que realmente deixava assustador.

Lavi – Século XII? Você só pode estar brincando mesmo! – Lavi quase caíra da cadeira umas três vezes ouvindo Allen falar da própria idade.

Allen – Ah, talvez seja bom você ver meu pai… - O albino lançou um olhar que, por um instante, pareceu malicioso.

Lavi – Por quê?

Allen – Porque você pode me ajudar a descobrir quantos anos ele tem. Eu sempre tive essa curiosidade sobre ele, mas ele não me conta. – Confessou, aborrecido.

Lavi – E como é que EU vou descobrir isso? – Havia muitas coisas sobre suas próprias capacidades que o ruivo estava prestes a descobrir.

Allen – Você consegue ver minha energia, né? – Isso parecia óbvio para Allen.

Lavi – Consigo.

Allen – Conte quantas vezes ela parece expandir em torno do meu corpo. – E Lavi contou.

Lavi – Seis vezes. Há uma sétima, mas é muito oscilante.

Allen – Cada expansão é uma centena de anos. Eu não tenho esse dom de enxergar essa energia, então eu apenas posso sentir o quanto alguém pode ser mais forte ou fraco do que eu. Meu pai pode vê-la também. Acho que ele pode ver qualquer coisa, afinal…

Lavi – E tem alguém mais forte do que você?

Allen – Alguns… Você já se encontrou com um deles.

Lavi – Eu já? – _"Parece que eu já fiz muita coisa relevante e não me dei conta…"_

Allen – Mas ele é tão forte que esconde a energia, então talvez por isso você não tenha percebido…

Lavi – Será que foi o Kuro-chan?

Allen – Kuro-chan?

Kanda – Aleister Crowley…

Allen – Ah, sim, é ele. Ele é mais velho do que eu uns duzentos anos…

Lavi – Putz… - _"Eu estou deixando tanta coisa importante passar por mim facilmente…"_

Allen – Ele esconde essa energia para ninguém ir atrás dele porque ele vive em um lugar fixo. Como meu pai e eu estamos sempre viajando, não a escondemos.

Lavi – Entendi…

Linali – O mundo de vocês é bem interessante. Meu irmão deve estar muito satisfeito… Isso explica porque ele mal saiu do quarto do seu pai para me dar bom dia e logo voltou.

Allen – Ahm… aqueles dois estão aprontando… Meu pai é meio maluco, sabe? E o seu irmão… também é, definitivamente.

Linali – Aprontando o quê?

Allen – Não sei, meu pai escondeu de mim os acontecimentos da porta do quarto para dentro. Então, não se assuste se eles saírem de lá com alguma idéia idiota…

Linali – Eu não vou me assustar com o Komui tendo idéias idiotas. Vou me assustar se ele não tiver.

Lavi – Ahm… você disse Komui? Komui Lee?

Linali – É, esse aí é o meu nii-san maluco.

Lavi – Acho que eu tenho sorte! Eu conheço o trabalho do seu irmão, eu sempre quis encontrá-lo! – O único de Lavi estava brilhando e do tamanho de um prato de doces - pelo menos figurativamente…

Linali – O trabalho dele também parece pura loucura e eu não acreditaria se não tivesse presenciado quase tudo o que ele passou.

Allen – Lavi, posso ser um pouco indiscreto?

Lavi – Pode.

Allen – Esse seu olho direito… foi um vampiro que o arrancou? – Allen vinha se intrigando com algo que sentia vindo daquele ponto do corpo do ruivo. O fato de ele ser um caçador "natural" certamente não era coincidência.

Lavi – Foi. Quando eu tinha treze anos. O mesmo maldito vampiro responsável pela morte da minha mãe. – _"Por que contar isso tão facilmente agora?"_

Allen – E ele está por aí, né?

Lavi – No Castelo do Salto, em Offaly. Eu só não entendo como um maldito condenado a ficar sempre naquele castelo conseguiu ir atrás dos descendentes do clã no Novo Mundo…

Allen – Alguém deve tê-lo libertado por algum tempo…

Lavi – Isso é possível?

Allen – Para alguns tipos de bruxa e vampiros, é sim.

Lavi – Então, certamente ele voltou para o castelo quando Yuu e eu o expulsamos da vila… Éramos muito inexperientes e não conseguimos destruí-lo…

Linali – Quem é Yuu?

Lavi – Esse mal-humorado aqui. – Apontou para o japonês sentado ao seu lado.

Kanda – É KANDA pra vocês…

Allen – E você quer ir atrás do tal para vingar a sua mãe, o seu olho, ou o quê?

Lavi – Na verdade… é pra evitar que outra desgraça aconteça. Meu avô já é bem velho… Ele é descendente direto de Tadhg O'Carroll…

Allen – Condenado a se tornar um "vampiro" após morrer.

Lavi – Isso mesmo. A não ser que eu encontre o culpado por essas maldições que recaem sobre o meu clã e o destrua. Eu sou o único do clã capaz de caçar vampiros. Eu tenho que fazer isso pelo meu avô e pelos próximos que virão, ou as desgraças vampíricas não vão parar.

Kanda – O problema dele é que, toda vez que ele encontra uma dessas "coisas", ele a deixa fugir…

Lavi – Isso não é verdade! Ele ainda está bravo comigo porque eu fiquei amigo do Kuro-chan ao invés de caçá-lo…

Kanda – E porque você ta caindo na conversa desse vampiro moyashi…

Allen – Não é "conversa"! Estou dizendo a verdade!

Kanda – Quem é que pode garantir isso?

Allen – Ora… O que é que você quer que eu prove? – Allen estava começando a se irritar com a arrogância e o descaso do oriental.

Lavi – Allen, você não quer mesmo dar ouvidos as provocações do Yuu-chan, quer?

Allen – Mas eu estou falando a verdade! Não se vive mais de seiscentos anos pra vir um humano arrogante duvidar de mim! Bem que meu pai diz para ficar longe de certos tipos…

Kanda – Supondo que você tenha mesmo essa idade toda… Por que você age como se ainda fosse um adolescente?

Allen – Porque é o que eu aparento ser. As pessoas iam estranhar se eu agisse como um homem adulto e maduro. E eu não quero pessoas especulando a minha vida.

Lavi – Me desculpe por fazer tantas perguntas…

Allen – Não estou falando de você…

Lavi – Ah…

Linali – Allen, acho que deveríamos voltar para o hotel agora… meu irmão deve estar preocupado comigo…

Allen – Tudo bem, vamos voltar. Mas estou certo de que meu pai já o convenceu de que estamos bem…

Lavi – Ah… - Lavi _quase_ se sentiu abandonado.

Allen – Vocês podem vir com a gente, se quiserem…

Kanda – Eu recuso!

Lavi – É claro que vamos! Eu quero ver quantos anos tem o pai do Allen e quero conhecer o senhor Komui!

Kanda – Ch…

…

… Os quatro jovens entraram no restaurante do hotel, procurando pelos dois homens. Na mesma mesa em que se sentaram anteriormente, no canto perto do balcão, estavam eles.

Lavi – Allen… - Lavi tentou mesmo ficar contido, apesar de seu único olho novamente parecer enorme. -… Aquele homem de cabelos vermelhos por acaso é o seu pai? – Tentou não apontar o dedo na direção do vampiro ruivo. Não precisava chamar tanta atenção porque o próprio já chamava.

Allen – É sim… Você pode contar para mim agora?

Lavi – É… - E quanto mais Lavi prestava atenção na energia do vampiro, maior seu único olho parecia ficar. – Allen… isso é absurdo… a energia se expande quinze vezes… e uma décima sexta oscila…

Allen – Então ele esconde a idade porque é bem velho mesmo… - Por mais que estivesse acostumado com seu próprio mundo, parecia muito improvável e até insano olhar para alguém que já vivera tanto.

Lavi – Você disse que cada expansão corresponde a uma centena de anos…

Allen – Isso mesmo.

Linali – Ele tem… mais de mil e quinhentos anos? – Até a garota que parecia não se espantar com nada estava com a boca aberta.

Allen – É o que parece. Agora eu vou perturbá-lo porque finalmente descobri a idade dele! Obrigado, Lavi. Fico te devendo uma!

Lavi – Ah… é… ta bom…

Allen – O que estamos esperando? Vamos lá falar com eles!

Linali – Isso, vamos! – Linali arrastou o vampiro moyashi pela mão e os dois caçadores acompanharam. Ao se aproximarem da mesa, Allen não se conteve e começou a rir. Virou-se para o pai:

Allen – Mais de mil e quinhentos. Agora você não pode mais esconder!

Cross – Foi desleal, você não descobriu sozinho, filho traidor! – Não parecia irritado de fato, embora tentasse soar assim. Tragou o cigarro calmamente.

Allen – Então está certo mesmo?

Cross – Está certo, mas não você, o seu novo amigo é que descobriu. – Soltou a fumaça, encarando o jovem caçador.

Lavi – Ah… é… oi! – Lavi ficou extremamente constrangido com o olhar do vampiro diretamente sobre si. Não compreendeu que tipo de sensação era aquela que estava lhe sendo causada.

Komui – O que é mais de mil e quinhentos? – O ocultista podia ser ingênuo algumas vezes.

Cross – Minha idade. – Respondeu, dando outra tragada no cigarro. Komui ficou pasmado, olhando o vampiro por segundos eternos, tentando "engolir" o que acabara de lhe ser dito.

Linali – Ah, nii-san, nós viemos apresentar nossos amigos… - Linali interveio no estarrecimento do irmão, antes que este tivesse tempo para pensar e concluir porcarias demais.

Kanda – Amigos?

Linali – Esse é Lavi O'Carrol, e esse é Yuu Kanda.

Komui – Olá! Eu sou Komui Lee, é um prazer! – Sorriu para os garotos, embora estivesse pensando em que raio de lugar sua irmã conseguia achar pessoas mais estranhas do que ele próprio encontrava.

Lavi – O prazer é meu! Eu queria muito conhecer você! – Único olho brilhando.

Komui – Eh? Eu sou famoso?

Lavi – Eu li todos os seus trabalhos!

Komui – E o que um rapazinho como você faz?

Cross – Ele caça vampiros. – Bebericou o vinho, cruzando as pernas.

Komui – Isso é sério? – _"Aí explica a estranheza comum à tudo que esta ao nosso redor…"_

Lavi – É…

Kanda – Ele pretende caçar vampiros, mas, na verdade, fica fazendo amizade com eles… - O jovem japonês parecia constantemente irritado.

Cross – E qual o problema nisso? Há vampiros que não estão aqui para serem caçados.

Kanda – Suponho que esteja falando de si mesmo…

Cross – É claro. Não sou uma criatura irracional movida pela maldade sedenta de sangue e vingança. Eu estou tão vivo quanto você, embora há muito mais tempo…

Kanda – Ch… Pra mim ainda são apenas vampiros…

Cross – Esse ódio todo é porque você não conseguiu impedir que uma dessas "coisas" arrancasse o olho da pessoa que você deveria proteger? – Embora pudesse soar como provocação, era apenas o desejo de ouvir uma resposta para uma verdade que Kanda não queria recordar, mas não podia esquecer em momento algum.

(Allen – Ei, Lavi, é melhor pararmos a discussão deles… Eu não acho que seja bom irritar essa criatura demoníaca… - O albino cochichou para o caçador.)

(Lavi – Seu pai é mau assim? – Lavi queria cochichar, mas quase gritou.)

(Allen – Não estou falando dele, estou falando do seu amigo…)

(Lavi – Ah… é. O Yuu-chan irritado de verdade não é coisa boa…)

Linali – Ei, vocês não tem respeito pela presença de uma dama?

Cross – Ah, perdão, senhorita. E perdão, Komui, por ser descortês diante de você e da sua irmã.

Komui – Ahm… tudo bem… eu acho.

Lavi – Yuu-chan, peça desculpas também!

Kanda – Nem pensar…

Lavi – Ahm, então, desculpas por ele!

Komui – Tudo bem. Por que vocês todos não se sentam conosco?

Lavi – Eu adoraria conversar com vocês!

Cross – Então fique a vontade. Vocês já comeram, crianças? – Os quatro jovens se sentam ao redor da mesa.

Allen – Acabamos de voltar de uma ótima casa de doces! Mas acho que estou com fome de novo…

Linali – O seu apetite é mais assustador do que a sua idade…

Allen – Ah… hehehe…

Lavi – Allen, quando eu estive na Romênia… - Realmente não poderia deixar de perguntar.

Allen – Ah, ta… é, meu pai lembra a descrição do _strigoii_, né?

Lavi – Fora a parte que ele não parece nada sonâmbulo e muito menos morto…

Komui – O cabelo cor de sangue também me assustou na primeira vez que vi o Cross, e eu também pensei no _strigoii_ romeno. – Confessou.

Cross – Não tenho nada a ver com o _strigoii_, mas sou de etnia romena, sim.

Allen – Vai ver alguém viu o senhor andando por aí com crise de insônia quando viajamos pra lá, daí surgiu a lenda…

Lavi – Vampiros têm insônia? – _"Eh, que estranho… só pra variar."_

Cross – Casualmente isso acontece comigo. De vez em quando eu preciso dormir, como qualquer ser vivo. Mas há algumas vezes em que passo muito tempo sem conseguir pegar no sono, uns meses até, e isso me causa um pouco de mal estar…

Komui – É assustador olhar para alguém cujos limites vão muito além dos meus…

Lavi – É mesmo…

Cross – Ah, Allen, mas a parte da lenda que fala do olho esquerdo vermelho é culpa sua…

Allen – Ah, pai… - Fez bico.

Lavi – Não to vendo nenhum olho vermelho… - Lavi indiscretamente até torceu o pescoço para olhar de diversos ângulos o olho do albino.

Allen – Ele só fica vermelho quando sinto presenças, como vocês diriam, sobrenaturais, ou quando eu me sinto ameaçado…

Lavi – Que coisa bizarra…

Allen – Meu pai tem mil e quinhentos anos e você acha que eu ter o olho vermelho é bizarro?

Lavi – Huh, acho! Mas pelo menos você tem dois olhos, eu só tenho um!

Kanda – Eram essas inutilidades que você queria conversar com eles?

Lavi – Ei, paciência nunca foi uma virtude sua, né?

Kanda – Ch…

Lavi – Ahm… mudando de assunto… senhor Lee, será que eu poderia lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

Komui – É claro.

Lavi – Você escreveu sobre muitas criaturas além de vampiros. Com o que você já se encontrou pessoalmente?

Komui – Quando ainda estava na China, com muitos tipos do que vocês ocidentais chamam de "fadas". Na minha antiga casa, eu tinha "fadas da cozinha". Elas são de um tipo que normalmente não pode ser visto, mas eu as via. São pequenas e não são feias. Elas mantêm a casa maravilhosamente mais limpa. Mas são problemáticas…

Lavi – O que quer dizer com "problemáticas"?

Linali – Quer dizer que todo fim de ano elas esperam que seu "dono" lhes dê uma pessoa para elas comerem… - Linali explicou calmamente. – E que é quase impossível se livrar delas…

Lavi – Você dava pessoas pra elas comerem?

Komui – É claro que não! Como elas não são muito inteligentes, é fácil fazê-las acreditar que não fizeram bem o seu trabalho e por isso não ganharão o presente. Funcionou durante anos…

Kanda – E como foi que você se livrou delas? – É, até o Kanda estava interessado.

Komui – Bem…

Cross – Ele as matou.

Lavi – Por quê? Elas não limpavam sua casa?

Komui – Não se pode enganar para sempre. Quando elas descobriram que eu jamais daria pessoa nenhuma para comerem, elas tentaram comer a minha "alma". Eu não tive outra opção.

Lavi – E como se mata fadas que limpam a casa?

Komui – Bem, as pessoas desconhecem o método, porque ninguém as mata, só se livram delas. Eu tive que criar um.

Kanda – E você não vai dizer de uma vez com que inferno se mata isso? – Quase desembainhando a espada.

Komui – Toda criatura emana um tipo de energia. Se essa energia for sugada ou suprimida por completo, a criatura morre.

Lavi – Só vampiros psíquicos sugam energia…

Komui – Exatamente. Então, eu usei a segunda opção. Eu usei uma magia para supressão de energias. É uma reversão de uma magia necromante que é – ou era – usada basicamente para dar energia vital a uma alma, um espírito de pessoa morta, para obter comunicação ou qualquer outra coisa com a tal. Como a magia consistia em usar energia da natureza e não de seres humanos, para não causar um espírito morto-vivo, usando-a de maneira reversa, a energia das fadas simplesmente foi retirada delas e direcionada para a natureza em si. – Cross observou cuidadosamente enquanto Komui narrava com simplicidade uma técnica que na verdade era complexa e obsoleta.

Lavi – Você é um mago?

Komui – Não. Eu apenas sei de uns truques úteis. Não sou um mago de verdade.

Lavi – Mas você usou princípios de magia necromante. Você é oriental, deve saber o que isso quer dizer…

Cross fitou o jovem ruivo novamente. _"Então, esse garoto conhece muito mais do que pode aparentar… Por algum motivo, a informação que ele contém é essencial…"_

Komui – Não exatamente… o que é? – Na verdade, sabia bem,mas era melhor dar-se de desentendido em certos assuntos.

Lavi – É sério? Pensei que todo ocultista tivesse uma noção disso…

Komui – Disso o quê?

Kanda – Que magia necromante só pode ser usada por quem vem da linhagem pura desse tipo de magos… e que a linhagem necromante é de origem asiática.

"_Não era a hora de falar sobre isso…"_ Cross pensou em algo para interromper aquele assunto, mas Komui continuou antes que pudesse.

Komui – Isso é bobagem. Eu usei uma reversão. Não é a magia necromante em si. Eu não poderia usá-la.

Lavi – Bem, de certa forma, isso é verdade. A linhagem dos necromantes se perdeu há muito tempo, de qualquer maneira. – _"De qualquer forma, isso me explica um pouco essa sua energia incomum… Ao mesmo tempo em que é suave e agradável, é também pesada e sombria… eu nunca senti uma energia tão ambígua… eu não esperava sentir coisas desse tipo vindas de um ser humano…"_ - Você já encontrou um lobisomem? – Lavi sentira as alterações no ocultista e também no vampiro mais velho, que os demais certamente não podiam sentir e concluíra que era melhor mudar o assunto.

Komui – Já vi alguns – o suficiente para eu não querer realmente "me encontrar" com eles.

Allen – Quer dizer que você viu, mas não foi visto?

Komui – Exatamente. Este seria um encontro do qual eu acredito que não poderia sair vivo. E você, Lavi, já?

Lavi – Preferia dizer que não, mas… sim, já. Eu entendo perfeitamente qual o desconforto de olhar para "aquilo"… - Fez cara de nojo.

Linali – E o que você fez?

Lavi – Ora, eu corri, é claro! – Risos. – Eu estava nos arredores de um cemitério investigando, não tinha levado nada de prata, só de madeira. Esperava encontrar um vampiro e não aquela coisa horrorosa babando… Então eu corri. E eu tenho uma sorte muito grande pelo demônio do mau-humor viver sempre ao meu lado, ou certamente estaria morto.

Linali – Que demônio do mau-humor?

Lavi – O Yuu-chan, oras!

Allen – E o que ele fez?

Kanda – Cortei o maldito ao meio. O mesmo que faço com tudo o que me incomoda.

Komui – Como se corta um lobisomem ao meio? – _"Pode ser útil para futura referência…"_

Lavi – A lâmina da katana do Kanda é peculiar, além do fio de diamante, ela é revestida com uma prata especial. Mesmo aquele feioso parecia manteiga com uma espada dessas.

Linali – Deve ter sido divertido… - A garota sorriu com a imaginação de toda a cena vivida pelos dois jovens.

Allen – Você realmente tem um gosto estranho… - _"Agora eu já não sei quem é mais estranho, se ela ou o irmão…"_

Kanda – É, foi divertido. Queria cortar muitas coisas, mas com o Lavi ficando amigo delas, torna-se difícil… ¬¬

Cross arrastou a cadeira, fazendo menção de se levantar e todos se voltaram para ele, alarmados.

Cross – Bem, crianças… Komui e eu temos alguns assuntos a tratar agora, então eu presumo que devamos nos retirar… - Suspiros de alívio.

Lavi – É uma pena, eu gostaria muito de passar mais tempo com vocês. Mas se não é possível, eu agradeço por hora.

Komui – Vocês são bem vindos, Lavi. Por que não se juntam a nós na reunião desta noite?

Lavi – Reunião?

Komui – Há outros ocultistas e pesquisadores hospedados aqui nesta cidade. Estamos em conferência. Há um salão reservado neste hotel, vocês podem se juntar a nós. Será bom se vierem. Linali pode guiá-los até a reunião.

Linali – Quer dizer que eu posso estar presente dessa vez, nii-san?

Komui – É mais do que merecido, não acha? Além do mais… você sabe muito mais do que a maioria dos que estarão presentes. – Se levantou e beijou a testa da irmã.

Linali – Obrigada, nii-san.

Lavi – Eu também agradeço, senhor Lee. Estaremos lá.

Komui – Estarei esperando. Linali, se precisar de qualquer coisa…

Linali – Eu saberei onde te encontrar. Mas não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem com o Allen. Prepare-se bem para esta noite, nii-san.

Cross – Então, novamente eu peço licença.

Allen – Até a noite, pai. – Beijou os lábios do vampiro ruivo, novamente fazendo o casal de irmãos e agora os amigos fitarem com algum espanto e curiosidade.

O vampiro e o ocultista deixaram o restaurante e os jovens se entreolharam por instantes, perguntas povoando as mentes mais férteis de Lavi e Linali. Kanda tentou apenas não pensar e Allen quis saber exatamente por que os três o estavam encarando.

**Continua…**

oOo

**Notas:** Sobre Tadhg O'Carroll, o Castelo do Salto, caçadores de vampiros, o Strigoii romeno – referências e explicações nos livros citados nas notas do primeiro capítulo.

(Se eu encontrar os livros para baixar ou ler on, posto os links, ok? Mas eu faço campanha para que as pessoas continuem adquirindo livros de papel, ^^)

Alguns dados históricos foram alterados para melhor andamento da fanfic. A independência da Romênia foi oficialmente reconhecida em 13 de Julho de 1878, ainda assim, eu quis colocar o Cross como sendo de etnia romena – apesar dele ter nascido muito, muito tempo antes… Essa indicação étnica foi proposital única e estritamente por causa do Strigoii; nada tem a ver com o Drácula de Bram Stoker.

Mais dois livros para acrescentar para referências (agora de acordo com as normas da ABNT).

**Referências Bibliográficas:**

MACK, Carol K.& MACK, Dinah; Um guia para demônios, fadas, anjos caídos e outros espíritos subversivos. Madras: São Paulo, 2010.

IDRICEANU, Flavia & BARLETT, Wayne; Lendas de Sangue – O Vampiro na história e no mito. Madras: São Paulo, 2007.

**Importante: **O Capítulo 3 está entrelaçado a este, portanto, muitos acontecimentos e diálogos que foram suprimidos aqui, aparecerão nele. Aguardem momentos intensos, voltaremos a focar no Cross e no Komui… (lemon, se eu não morrer antes só de pensar…) Acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação da fic para M…

Dedico o capítulo para a Aizawa Chan Yatta, na verdade, dedico o Kanda todinho, huahuahuahua!

Para Kira-Chan, dedico o Lavi! ^^

Para Chris e Wesley, porque vocês são especiais, meninos!

Babi Kamimura, porque até por telefone ela me cobrou esse capítulo! o/

Priscila, Bárbara-chan, Luciano, Paulo e Acauã – dedicar pra vocês ta ficando clichê, né? Fazer o quê? Vocês merecem!

Alison – por ter trazido o livro do Dr. Bob Curran e por me agüentar projetando esta fic desde 2008.

Dedico também para os vampiros que estiverem lendo, menos para os emos do Crepúsculo… (porque o Cross e o Allen não brilham no sol, p****!)

E se você tivesse problemas com vampiros declaradamente yaoi, não lia a fic, OK? (Edward é enrustido – mwaaaaaaaaaa!)

(Se você gosta de Crepúsculo, desconsidere meus comentários e deixe o Edward continuar brilhando… XP)

Músicas:

"**Master and Servant" – Depeche Mode**

"**Fly Away" – Angel Dust**

(Agora, clique na caixinha "Review")

**Vampiros se alimentam de sangue, autores, de review. Seja bonzinho como a Linali e o Komui…**


End file.
